The End of What We Knew
by Unbeautifully-Broken
Summary: “I said I love you. Not like—like a sister loves her brother or a daughter loves her father. As a woman loves a man, Jack. I love you like that.” After DMC. R&R. JE. Sequel Published, titled The Beginning of Something Else
1. Uncovering the Truth

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even this computer that I'm writing this story on. _

**Note: I've already seen the second movie, and this story DOES contain spoilers. Don't say I didn't warn you. Told from Elizabeth's point of view, also.**

**Chapter 1, Uncovering the Truth**

"Yes," I said. I looked at Will, wondering if he'd answer Tia Dalma's question; she'd asked if we'd go to the ends of the earth to find Jack. I knew I was willing to do anything to find Jack, and the look on Will's face was not hesitant. I wondered how this could be possible; Jack had been with us only a short time ago…and now he was gone. Will answered:

"Aye."

I exhaled sharply, and I realized I'd been holding my breath. Then, Tia Dalma said we'd need someone to help us navigate the uncharted waters. I looked to the stairs, and there, standing before us, was the infamous Captain Barbossa.

"So tell me…what has become of my ship?" he asked.

I watched as his decayed teeth bit into a bright green apple and the juice poured down his stubble-covered chin.

He smiled at us.

"He…will take you where you need to go. Don't be afraid, now. I have…examined him…and found him to be repentant. He will not harm you," Tia said, her smile reassuring.

Will had jerked to his feet and was staring at Barbossa.

"This is insane! That man tried to kill us! I'll hang before I let him on the ship with Jack's crew!" Will argued. The other crew members shouted in agreement. I remained silent, and began tugging on a bit of material from my trousers.

"Miss Swan? What say you?" Tia asked. I looked up, startled. Will and the others turned to look at me expectantly.

"I…" I took a deep breath and swallowed. "I'll do whatever it takes to find Jack. He's…there's no one else like him in the world. He gave his life for us…it's the least we can do to look for him…even if it means combining forces with our enemy." I was satisfied with this answer. Tia nodded, and another crooked smile stretched across her face. I needed to save Jack for my own reasons. It was I, after all, that had left him there to die. It was therefore my responsibility, if anyone's, to find out what had become of him.

It was completely silent for a few moments. I looked over at Will, and he was obviously torn over the decision.

"Fine. But only for Jack!" Will said; he stormed out of the room. The other crew members followed him.

"Ah, well I best be gettin' me rest then. Long voyage ahead. Miss Dalma. Miss Swan." He nodded to us as he spoke our names, and then he turned and walked back up the stairs, still clutching his apple. It still baffled me that he'd survived. I looked to Tia Dalma for answers, but strangely, she reached out and pulled me to my feet; I was eye level to her, and very close; we were the only ones in the room.

"Elizabeth, it is?" she asked, excitement in her eyes.

"Yes. It's Elizabeth."

"Come, child, and tell me…how long have you been engaged to Will Turner?"

The question startled me, and I said, "Excuse me?"

"I asked you how long you've been waitin' to marry him."

"Ah," I said. I was afraid I'd heard right. If I'd learned anything from her the few times I'd seen her…it was that every answer brought on another question…and another…and another…

"Are you goin' to tell me or not?" she asked, and I was brought back to the present.

"Oh, yes. It hasn't been long, ma'am. Not long at all. What is your purpose for asking such a question?" I said, and she dropped her hands from mine. She crossed the room and sat down at a round table with many jars of mysterious contents on it. She picked up a container and shook it; something inside it rattled. Dropping her hand from the opening, several small, white bones fell out onto the table before her. Her eyes roamed over them and then she gasped.

"Oh! It seems you've really fallen for him. And…you've seen Jack's compass."

I didn't understand how a pile of bones could convince her that I'd had anything to do with Jack's broken compass.

"Yes, I've seen the compass. And that means…?"

"It means it has shown you what you want. What…exactly…did the compass…point you to?" she asked, standing and slowly approaching me, like a spider slowly approaches its prey before killing it and draining it of blood.

"It…lead me to the chest. I wanted to find it to save Will." I hoped this answer would suffice.

"And this was all the compass showed you?" she asked, and I thought I heard disbelief and annoyance in her voice.

"No…" I said, wishing I hadn't the moment the words escaped my mouth.

"No? Then tell me, Elizabeth. What did the compass say you truly wanted? And don't lie…I will know if you do."

I took another deep breath and looked around the room once again to make sure no one was listening. I finally looked again at her, and she was smiling at me; I felt that she already knew what I was going to say.

"Well…on several occasions…the compass—and I'm sure it can't show what you truly want! After all it can't even point north--"

"The compass never lies. Tell me…what did it tell you?" she interrupted.

"It…often…pointed to Jack. But I'm engaged and Jack is a pirate…"

"Your William Turner is a pirate as well," she stated, as though my excuse was completely stupid. I didn't want to seem offended.

"Yes, he is a pirate…but he's only become a pirate because it has been necessary! Jack became one of his own free will and loves it! I know Will would rather die than be a pirate another day…unless he had to be one to save me."

"Oh you are a selfish one! Thinking he's only a pirate for you! Silly girl!" she laughed, patting me hard on the cheek.

"What do you mean? Why else would he be a pirate?" I asked, wanting answers.

"Do you really think he does not enjoy his…new…calling? He finds it adventurous! Being his betrothed, have you not noticed the change of light in his eyes? He's tasted…why, he's come to know fear…excitement…" she placed her hands on my shoulders as she circled me, "…love…anger…" I thought uncontrollably of my kiss with Jack and wondered if Will knew about it. "…and he's also felt loss. His friend is gone…but I wonder, Elizabeth…" she removed her hands from my shoulders and circled to the front of me, putting her hand under my chin and lifting it up, forcing me to look at her. "…I wonder if he knows…why Jack changed…so suddenly?"

This came as a blow to my stomach. She knew that I'd chained Jack to the ship. She knew I'd been the reason for his…disappearance. I could feel the terror swelling up in my heart. I couldn't help but look into her curious eyes.

"He doesn't know. Only you and I know. And I'd like it to stay that way."

She tossed her hair back and laughed at me as she walked away, back towards the small wooden table that was covered with small trinkets.

"Elizabeth," she said quietly, looking up intently at me. "How long have you been in love with Jack?" She said this matter-of-factly, and at first I thought I'd imagined it.

"I…I don't love Jack. Will and I…we're engaged to be married!"

"Aye; you are engaged. But since when has marriage spawned of true love?" Tia played with the ends of her hair, a knowing smile on her face. Then, she froze and sat up stiffly in her chair. She looked down at the table and said, "Child…come here. I wish to show you something…"

I bravely took a step toward the table and watched as she lifted up a small, silver box. On the top of it was a design that only a great craftsman could have welded onto it. Tia solemnly flipped open the box and whimsical music began to play. The melody was sweet and gentle, and I felt my eyes getting heavy as the beat throbbed in my head.

Then she snapped the box shut; the music died away; my tired state vanished as soon as it had come.

"Love is a very fickle thing. One moment, you are madly in love…and the next…it is gone. Changeful, unpredictable…almost cruel, love is. Like the music and your desire to close your eyes and give into sleep. And I know this painful love better than most."

"I don't understand…what do you mean by this?" She was still staring quietly at the music box, never looking up at me. She became lost in a trance, staring at it, her eyes roving over the silver. I reached out and softly touched her shoulder.

Tia Dalma jerked awake and her eyes were filled with pain as she finally gazed at me.

"You must go, child. You are the only one who can save him now."

"But why? Why should I be the one? Surely Barbossa or Will or someone--"

"No!...no. Only you. It must only be you. The only thing strong enough to survive death…is love. And only you truly possess that for Jack…love of that kind."

I sank into a chair and looked at her, bewilderment surely covering my face. She glanced once more at the silver box on the table before her; she stood and left the room, humming the same tune that her music box played.

I thought, for a moment, if what she said was possible; she'd said I was in love with Jack, and only I could save him, because I loved him. Which meant that I had possibly killed the man I loved, and that Will and I weren't meant to be. I then thought back to before in Cutler Beckett's office, where I'd threatened him with the pistol. I'd told him that he'd deprived me of my wedding night…and he'd said something about fate intervening. But surely it wasn't fate that separated Will and me. We were destined to be together. I knew it. I shook my head angrily and ran after Tia Dalma, into the back room, hidden behind a curtain.

"Tia Dalma?" I called, looking around for her.

"Yes…?" she asked quietly, emerging from the dark, carrying a small black bag in her hands.

"Is it…possible…that fate could be the reason I didn't marry Will?" I asked, hoping…it wasn't…and strangely, hoping it was.

"Fate…hmm…" she hummed, a happy smile on her face. She walked around me, back into the main room, and set the black bag down on the table. I followed her, careful not to hit my head on the many jars hanging from the ceiling.

"I…I need to know. Please tell me…if Fate is responsible."

"Fate is a wicked, wicked thing. But it is the reason for everything that happens in this life. So yes, to the question you ask. Fate stopped your wedding…not only Cutler Beckett."

I stared at her, wondering how she'd known Cutler Beckett had come to arrest Will and I on our wedding day. Then another thought dawned on me.

"But if Fate caused our separation, then surely Fate caused Jack to be captured by the Kraken! If Fate is the reason everything happens, then maybe Jack is supposed to be trapped—"

"No, Elizabeth. You are the reason Jack is gone. Of course, Fate had a fair hand in it. But without you…without your fear for yourself and mutinous behavior, he'd still be here with us."

My mouth dropped open, and I stared, gaping, at her. She narrowed her eyes at me, and began untying the small black bag.

"Well…maybe I am the reason he's gone. But it was not fear that prompted what you call 'mutinous behavior.' I wasn't afraid for myself; I was afraid for the rest of the crew! Giving Jack to the Kraken was the only way to save them!"

"Yes, you were afraid for yourself. But not for the reasons you think. You were…still are…afraid that what I say is true. You are afraid that you love him. That is why you fed him to the Kraken: to eliminate the possibility that you could ever betray your precious William Turner." She finally finished untying the black bag and withdrew a compass…which strangely resembled Jack Sparrow's broken one: the one that never pointed north.

"I can't…don't love him. It's a lie. I only love Will. What are you DOING with that?" I asked as she waved her hands slowly over the compass.

"This compass is an exact replica of Jack's. It will point you to what you want most…"

"But Jack said his compass was unique! There can't be another like it."

"Foolish girl! Where do you think Jack found his 'unique' compass? It wouldn't be so unique if I hadn't gotten my hands on it!" she looked angrily at me for a moment, then the anger faded, and a smile stretched across her lips. "Now, child…take the compass. It will point you to what you want more than anything in the world. It will point you to Jack."

"But you want Jack too! Why don't you use it?" I asked, staring at the compass in her hands as she approached me.

"Are you afraid to find that you want him more than William? And as I said…love is stronger than all else. I do love Jack; he was…very close to me once. But I assure you, young lass…this will only work in your hands. Take it." She held it out to me, and I took a deep breath. Slowly, I withdrew the compass from her cold, brown hands, and opened it, to reveal the spinning needle.

I heard footsteps, and turned to see Will coming in the front door.

"Will! Where did you go?" I asked, running over to him. I stood on tiptoe and stretched to kiss him on the lips. Just before I did so, he turned his head in a cold gesture and my lips only touched his cheek. He didn't wrap his arms around me or greet me. Instead, he turned to Tia Dalma with a look of expectancy on his face. She nodded to him and then turned to me once again.

"Well?" she asked, impatient. I'd almost forgotten the compass. I looked down into my hands, and I fully expected the needle to be pointing towards Will, who was standing a few feet from me. I gasped when I saw this was not so.

I looked up at her, and quietly whispered, "South."

Will was looking at me strangely, as though he didn't know who I was. Tia Dalma was smiling widely, glaring at the both of us, back and forth, never satisfied with our appearances.

"That's Jack's compass, isn't it?" Will asked me, not looking in my eyes any longer, but at the compass in my hands.

"No…it's just like his," I said, my voice weak against my will.

"Broken? With a broken compass, we'll never find him," he said coldly.

Shock rushed through me. It occurred to me that Will did not know how unique this compass was. He didn't know that it pointed to the thing you wanted most. So he couldn't be angry that it wasn't pointing to him…and once again, I didn't understand why he was angry with me. Confusion was obviously written on my face, because Tia Dalma spoke.

"You look flushed, Elizabeth. What's wrong?"

Will looked at me, finally, with a small amount of concern in his beautiful eyes. I looked from him to Tia Dalma, blinking, trying to wake up from this horrible nightmare. The compass told me I wanted Jack. But I didn't _want_ to want Jack. I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"Love is a very fickle thing," Tia Dalma repeated from our earlier conversation. Will looked at her with a confused expression. I felt sick to my stomach.

"We…must find Jack. How soon can we leave?" I asked Will. He looked at me, and I thought I saw hurt on his face. Then he held his head up high and cleared his throat.

"Soon. There was an abandoned ship off the coast of this island, but it's damaged. The others are repairing it and it will be…like new…" he said, trailing off. He seemed lost in his own thoughts.

"If you are leaving now…then you will need this," Tia Dalma said. She crossed the room to me and placed her small, silver music box in my hands. She seemed reluctant to part with it. I nodded to her, wondering how it would do us any good. The silence in the room became awkward; we all looked nervously at the other, internally steeling ourselves for the long, tiresome journey ahead.

"If you'll excuse me…I have a crew to attend to," Will said. I supposed he would take over Jack's position as captain, and Barbossa would be first mate. He nodded to Tia Dalma, and then he nodded to me. This cut me so deeply I thought I'd die. The gesture was so crude, so informal. Then I wondered…if he knew…Then Will turned and left the room, so that Tia Dalma and I were alone once again.

"I know you're afraid, Elizabeth. But you will be safe, because you are different. You fear Jack and his love more than you fear the deadly Kraken. That alone is something that defines you. Now go…go to your pirate. And if you don't mind…tell him I'd like my jar of dirt back."

I tried to smile at her joke, but somehow I'd lost control over my face. I tightened my grip on the compass and the music box; without thinking again, I rushed from the room. Behind me, I was almost sure I heard Tia Dalma whispering…

"May God have mercy on their souls."

_**End Chapter**_

So did you guys like it? My first Pirates of the Caribbean fan fic! It's kinda slow right now, but it'll pick up in the next few chapters.


	2. I Miss You

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing involving the Pirates of the Caribbean. Nor do I own the song in this chapter; it's called "I Miss You" by Blink 182. Download that song if you get the chance, because it's the greatest song that band ever did!_

**A/N: Thanks to SlytherinPrincess666, Jack-Sparrow-Love, Saranha de Angelo, sugarhighbob, Ginny-cry, Jade Chase, hickchick, and Lexapower for your reviews. I love them all so much! This chapter is dedicated to you guys. Without your support, my story would go unfinished.**

_**Chapter 2, I Miss You**_

_**Hello there**_

_**The angel from my nightmare**_

_**The shadow in the background of the morgue**_

_**The unsuspecting victim**_

_**Of darkness in the valley, we can live like Jack and Sally**_

_**If we want, where you can always find me  
And we'll have Halloween on Christmas**_

_**And in the night we'll wish this never ends,  
We'll wish this never ends**_

_**I miss you**_

_**I miss you**_

It was so cold. The floor was damp from the previous leak the ship had endured; the crew had yet to mop it up. I'd tidied things up a bit below deck and hung up a few hammocks for the crew to rest in between their shifts. But all the while, I couldn't prevent myself from thinking of Jack. Tired from working, I lay back on one of the many hammocks and closed my eyes.

I saw his face. Beautiful, smoldering eyes set back in a darkly tanned face; his hair was tightly braided and his beard was twisted together. His eyes were dark and warm and piercing. Then I saw his strong hands clenched into fists in my hair. I felt his lips on mine; his tongue gently stroking mine. The warmth between our bodies was heavenly…and then it was gone. Replacing that image was Jack again, but this time in the belly of a horrible beast. His face was screwed up in pain, and I heard his screams echoing in my head.

"NO!" I screamed, jumping up. I shook my head, but I couldn't rid myself of the horrible thought. I looked back at the hammock and realized there was no way I'd get any sleep tonight.

_**Where are you**_

_**And I'm so sorry**_

_**I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight**_

_**I need somebody and always**_

_**This sick, strange darkness**_

_**Comes creeping on so haunting every time**_

_**And as I stared I counted**_

_**The webs from all the spiders**_

_**Catching things and eating their insides**_

_**Like indecision to call you**_

_**And hear you voice of treason**_

_**Will you come home and stop this pain tonight?**_

_**Stop this pain tonight**_

"Miss Swan, if you don't mind, I'd like me an apple er two," Barbossa said. I was back on deck, the wind blowing through my hair. He'd approached me some time ago and had only stared at me quietly. I was almost thankful he'd finally given me an order; it got my mind off Jack…somewhat.

"I don't think there are any apples aboard."

"Eh? What idiot didn't stock the ship with food?"

"I said there were no apples…I never said there was no food," I retorted, still staring out across the calm ocean. The ship groaned as a wave slammed into its side.

"Well then, go and fetch me something. And feel free to have a bit to eat yourself. Never have I seen someone so skinny." He then turned to walk away, and I was glad to have a moment alone. But then, only a second later it seemed, he'd returned.

"If you don't mind me sayin' so, miss…it seems to me that you're distracted. What concerns ye? We'll find the Captain; don't worry yourself to death."

It startled me that he seemed to know I was thinking of Jack; it startled me even more so that he'd called Jack 'Captain.'

"I'm not distracted, as you say. I'm not even worried. I have faith that the new captain will find Jack."

"Ah, the new captain, your precious William Turner. Makes a fine captain, if I do say so myself. But there is one thing that concerns me; it could be me imagination…but methinks your William has been actin' a tad cold to ye."

I looked hard at him, finally turning my attention away from the sea. "What makes you think it's any of your business?" You have no right to say such things!

He held up his hands in a mock-protective gesture. "Aye. As I said, it could always be me imagination." He was silent another long moment. Then he dropped his hands to his sides and said, "And something else I'm surely imaginin' is Jack's sudden courageous streak. One moment he's all for himself and the next he feeds himself to the Kraken so you can escape. Not very much like the Jack I know."

"Me and the rest of the crew. He gave himself up for all of us, not only me." I corrected. I didn't want Jack to seem like he cared about me more than he should.

"Or maybe_ he_ didn't give _himself_ up at all."

Another silence. I turned again to look out at the sea. The sunrise was enthralling. The sky was painted orange and pink and a delicate blue; the sun sent rays of glorious light through the clouds that partially hid it from view. I sighed, and Barbossa heard it.

"You want it, don't you?"

"Beg pardon?" I asked, hoping he wasn't talking about Jack.

"The sea. The adventure. Don't deny it. I've seen sailors…pirates…come an' go, but I can always tell the ones who be serious when they say they love the sea. You want it, and it's as clear as day on your face!"

"The sea is beautiful…but I want a life on land…I want a family…something you can't have on the sea…you wouldn't understand."

He turned suddenly to me and looked directly in my eyes as he shook me.

"Don't tell me what I know, lass! I may not be rich nor handsome, but I aren't a fool! If you want to point fingers and tell someone they don't know anything, point at yourself!"

"What are you talking about? Let go of me!" I screamed, swatting at his hands, which were holding on tightly, almost painfully, to my elbows.

"You think you love this…William Turner. But anyone with eyes can see you want Jack. I'm not blind, though I be many other things. Admit it; you've fallen for Sparrow!"

I looked at him and was horrified. This disgusting, fowl creature was asking me…no, _telling_ me that I'd fallen for Jack. And to make matters worse, he was the second to tell me this in two days. I thought of Tia Dalma…and the compass…and my kiss with Jack. Suddenly, I couldn't look at Barbossa any longer; I looked down at my feet and bit my lip.

"Ah…as I thought. The beautiful swan has fallen for the marked sparrow. So different…and so much alike." His tone was quiet and gentle, and I could almost hear his smile shining through in it. Was I really that obvious?

"You! Let go of her! What's got into you?" a crew member shouted from above. Barbossa quickly jerked his hands away and nodded curtly to the crew member and to me. Then he turned and stalked away, leaving me with my own confused thoughts and a red, hot face.

………………………………………………………………………………………

**Several Weeks Later**

"Elizabeth…I thought you'd never find me."

"But I did. And we're together now."

"Yes…but what of dear William? Can you leave such a noble man for one less worthy?" Jack looked into my eyes. His were smoldering into mine, beautiful and calm and yet hopeful and nervous. They were the eyes of an angel.

"You are none less worthy than William. I shall be as happy in your arms as I could ever be in his." I tilted my lips up to his, and he inclined his head to kiss me, a smile on his face.

"STOP! ELIZABETH!" I heard Will scream. Within the blink of an eye, he'd drawn his sword…and impaled Jack Sparrow. Jack's eyes widened and he looked at me as a single tear fell down his cheek. Then he fell, lifeless, to my feet.

All light faded away, and I was left alone, in the dark. Jack and Will were gone. I was afraid. So afraid…

"ELIZABETH! ELIZABETH!"

"Leave me alone, Will…" I said, hoping the voice would fade.

"ELIZABETH, WAKE UP!"

My eyes snapped open. My heart was racing; it was a dream. Once a wonderful dream, and then a horrible nightmare…

William was standing over me, looking down at me, his face full of urgency.

"Will? What is it? What's wrong?"

"The earth! The earth is gone! It just…stops!" Will grabbed my hand and dragged me from the hammock I was sleeping on. He pulled me across the floor, which was no longer wet, but still cold. I wanted to go back to sleep…to see Jack's face…but I dismissed the thought; I couldn't watch him die again.

In an instant, we were on deck, and a brilliant white light engulfed us. I heard the crew screaming in terror, but I couldn't see anything because of the intensity of the light.

"THE EARTH! IT'S DISAPPEARED!"

"We'll all be killed!"

"Good God! The water! Look at the water!"

Finally, my eyes had adjusted to the light. I looked down…and there was only twenty feet of water left in front of the ship. It seemed a tremendous waterfall had broken the ocean in two…but there was nothing below to stop our fall. I was sure that if the ship went on any farther, we'd fall to our deaths…forever and ever.

"Drop the anchor now!" Barbossa screamed with a fear I'd never heard creeping into his voice.

The ship was still moving quickly towards the end of the water. The gap was closing…fifteen feet…ten feet…we were slowing down…six feet…five feet…four…three…

I closed my eyes and held on tightly to the side of the ship.

_"I'm sorry, Jack. I'm so sorry. I've failed you again," _I thought. It was strange to me that my last thoughts would be of Jack…and it was in that instant, before the world was forever lost to me, that I realized I really, truly did love Jack Sparrow.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Elizabeth! Wake up! We've…landed…" My eyes fluttered open at the sound of Will's voice. Everything was dark, a startling contrast to the brilliant white light I'd last seen. It wasn't cold at all; on the contrary, it was stifling hot. I felt drops of sweat rolling across my brow; I wiped them away from my face. I felt someone's hand touch mine, and I knew it was Will's. He helped me to my feet and my head began spinning madly. I realized, with a sickening thought, that the ground was soft, wet…and sticky.

"Oh…God…what happened? I don't remember anything."

Will was panting, probably from the heat. I heard him sigh once; I was afraid it was a sign that he'd given up. I heard his shoes squelching in whatever gross mess we'd landed in. The smell was nearly unbearable.

"The anchor didn't stop us. The ship fell off the edge…we were all knocked out cold before we reached the bottom." His voice sounded muffled, and I thought he must be covering his nose to avoid the smell.

"But why weren't we killed? It's impossible that we survived!" I gasped.

"Well, in the words of your dear Jack, it is 'improbable, not impossible.'"

His words ignited something in me: a need to defend myself and Jack. Will had obviously gotten ideas. But I couldn't start a fight with him now; we didn't even know where we were.

"This makes no sense…where are you taking us?" I asked. Will had begun walking in the dark, still holding onto my hand. Walking was difficult, because with every step, my feet sank deeper into the reeking floor.

"Back to the crew. Everyone's accounted for. They were all out looking for you, though. You fell the farthest from the ship."

"Everyone's accounted for? You mean no one died?"

"Yes. No one died, Miss Swan."

"I…it's nothing short of a miracle…Will! Why did you call me Miss Swan?"

Will stopped walking, and then turned in a different direction and began again.

"That's your name, isn't it?" he asked coldly.

"Well, yes…but what happened to Elizabeth?" I asked quietly. I felt like a pouting child.

"Elizabeth died with Jack."

I didn't get a chance to respond, because Barbossa's voice sounded close by.

"Did you find Miss Swan?" I heard Barbossa's voice. He actually sounded concerned.

"I'm here…I'm alright," I breathed. Will quickly jerked his hand away from mine. I felt him walking away from me, and I couldn't help but wonder why. True, I did realize that I loved Jack…but how could Will know that?

"We need to get movin'. No tellin' how long it'll be before this thing decides to digest us." Barbossa's voice became more distant, and he called out to the crew. I heard several familiar voices and instantly felt relief. Then I recalled what Barbossa had said.

"_Digest_ us? What's going to _digest _us?" I asked incredulously.

"What? Oh, dear William didn't tell ye, eh?" Barbossa said, laughter evident in his voice. I shook my head, forgetting Barbossa couldn't see it.

"We were _swallowed_, lass. By the Kraken. That's why we're alive. Safe in the belly of the beast before we even hit rock bottom."

"So…we're _inside_…that…_thing_…that ate the Pearl…and Jack?" I asked, still not believing it.

"Aye. Only a matter of time before it gets…hungry…and decides to put our flesh to good use!" Barbossa said disgustedly.

"Will…why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you!" he yelled, from far off to my left. I couldn't see what he was doing.

"Wait! So that means…Jack's here somewhere! We must find him!"

No one answered me, or even made a sound acknowledging that they'd heard me.

"Hello? Are you there?" I asked, becoming afraid.

"Yes…but uh…Miss Swan…the reason we _know _we're inside the Kraken, see…"

"Yeah, we found out because…"

"It was clear we'd been eaten by the same thing as Jack when…" No one could finish a sentence and I was getting frustrated.

"Tell me! What's going on? Why aren't we looking for Jack _now_?"

"Because, Miss Swan. We found_ this_…an hour ago." Something lightweight, smooth, and sticky was placed into my hands. I felt along the sides of it, and put my hand into what I thought was the bottom. I discovered it was a hat; a leather hat, and a very familiar one. It was Jack Sparrow's hat.

"NO!" I screamed as the hat slipped from my hands. I fell to the floor with a sickening smacking noise as the beasts' insides squelched around me. It couldn't be that Jack was dead. It wasn't his hat…just one exactly like it. It couldn't be his. He was alive and well and I was going to find him…

_**Don't waste your time on me**_

_**You're already the voice inside my head**_

_**I miss you**_

_**Don't waste your time on me**_

_**You're already the voice inside my head**_

_**I miss you**_

"Elizabeth where are you GOING? Jack's dead, so move on!" Will called after me. I was not going to give up. I'd stood up and grabbed Jack's hat, slamming it on my head, ignoring the mucus sliding down from it onto my hair.

"You may say it's over, but I won't stop until I see a body!"

"Ew. She's a bit morbid, eh?" someone said behind me.

"Whatever works for her…" said another.

"Elizabeth, you're insane!" Will screamed again. I thought I heard his sticky footsteps coming up behind me.

"Let her go, lad. No sense in both of you getting eaten. When she sees a body, she'll be satisfied, and then she'll…she might…come back, eh? Let her go." Barbossa had finally done me a favor. I silently thanked him and continued walking.

I heard Will and Barbossa arguing behind me, but I kept walking until the voices had faded. Wherever I was going, the smell was getting worse, and I tried to forget the odor by focusing again on Jack…and finding him alive.

_**Don't waste your time on me**_

_**You're already the voice inside my head**_

_**I miss you**_

_**Don't waste your time on me**_

_**You're already the voice inside my head**_

_**I miss you**_

_**Don't waste your time on me**_

_**You're already the voice inside my head**_

_**I miss you**_

_**Don't waste your time on me**_

_**You're already the voice inside my head**_

_**I miss you**_

****I walked. And I walked…and I wasn't getting anywhere. I was convinced I was walking in circles. I'd definitely bumped into the same…blob of goop more than once. I sat down wearily, my head in my hands, wondering how I'd ever find my way back to the others. Jack wasn't here. He was gone. I felt tears of hopelessness and regret creeping into my eyes. Suddenly, I had a joyful thought.

I jerked out the compass Tia Dalma had given me; it had led us this far. I'd come to rely on it, and some part of me had faith it would lead me to Jack now. Flipping open the lid, I stared down into it, but it was so dark, I couldn't see the needle. I sighed, and tears came with it. I'd never find him. Everyone else and I would die here…just as Jack had. I slammed the lid of the compass shut. I closed my eyes and wished to die then and there.

"I should have told you, Jack. I should have told you," I said aloud. My voice echoed along the sides of the Kraken. Tears were streaming down my face. My heart was breaking all over again. "I should have told you…"

"Told me what, Miss Swan?"

_**End Chapter**_

Oh yeah you loved that "swan has fallen for the sparrow" cuz you know Elizabeth _Swan_…Jack _Sparrow_…yeah anyway…Review if you liked it! Don't review if you're a…meanie?


	3. Snappy Lighty Sticky

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Pirates of the Caribbean…at all. So you can't really sue me, see, since I've said I don't own it. And if you try to, I will be very much hurt. And I'll cry. You don't want that, do you? _

**Note: Thanks to all my reviewers. And to refresh your memory (I actually had to look this up…looks stupid) Ragetti is the name of the pirate with the one eye that keeps falling out. He's actually my favorite because he makes me laugh. And to Lexapower, thanks for you critical review. I kinda tried to make Will nicer in this chapter since that bothered you. After I read over his lines, it did kinda seem un-Will-ish. But hopefully you'll be happier with this chapter.**

**Chapter 3, Snappy Lighty Sticky**

"Tell me what, Miss Swan?"

His voice echoed off the walls of the Kraken. It was rich and deep, and I felt an intense heat between my legs.

"J-Jack?" I couldn't control my breathing. And it had nothing to do with the horrible smell.

"Yes, love?" I heard heavy footsteps approaching me, but I ached to see his face. Then I felt his hands on my shoulders, and then my neck, and finally my jaw. He tilted my head upward, and I closed my eyes, waiting to feel his lips on mine…

"Now what is this that you have to tell me?" he said. My eyes snapped open in disappointment. I could feel his hot breath on my face, and I longed for his lips to come only an inch closer.

"Nothing…it's nothing…just…you called me Miss Swan!" I breathed, closing my eyes again. Quickly, before I could lean forward far enough to reach him, he released his hold on my face and I heard him back away a few feet.

"Two things:" I imagined him drunkenly holding up two fingers, "As to why I called you 'Miss Swan'…it only seems appropriate. After all, I'm unawares as to what you want me to call you now that our friendship has…changed. Second thing: It amuses me that you only now seem to want me around, when before all you wanted was to feed me to this delightful beastie! Jack said, and I heard a maniacal laugh in his voice. I prayed he hadn't gone mad before I even thought to feel guilty.

"Jack…you know why I did that…it was for the good of the crew!"

"THE GOOD OF THE—the good of the crew? Oh, a_ lot_ of good _that_ did. Feed innocent Jack to the icky monster so you escape being the main course…or in your case, dear _Miss Swan_…the dessert. But you all STILL ended up here ANYWAY, didn't you?" Jack was getting hysterical. I hadn't thought our reunion would be so hard on us. I could hear him pacing because of the squelching noises his boots made.

"At the time…I thought it was the right thing to do!" I said in my defense. I stood up and walked in the direction I thought he'd gone, until eventually I bumped into him. I fumbled for his hands, and finally found them. Holding them tightly in mine, I pulled him to me, so that we were locked in a tight embrace. "I've realized my mistake, Jack…I would take it back in a heartbeat if I could!"

"Well 'at the time' I called you a pirate. Now I can see you're something much worse! You're a mutineer!" Jack tried feebly to pull away from me, so it wasn't much of a struggle to hold onto him. His foot must have gotten caught on something, because he stumbled backwards. I fell—on top of him—still holding onto his body.

I raised my head and chest off him, and tried to look into the dark area that I thought was his face.

"Jack…I need to tell you something…but—I won't until I can see your face!"

"As you _wish_, your _highness_…" he mumbled under his breath.

He jerked one hand away from mine and I heard him fumbling with something. Then I heard a strange sound, a loud crack…and light filled the inside of the Kraken's body.

"What…what magic is this?" I asked; I looked down into Jack's hand; there, snapped in two, was…a stick. "A _stick_? A stick made this much light?"

"Tia Dalma," he said, as if this was a good enough response. He saw, in my face, that I didn't understand, so he explained. "She did her…voodoo bit and tada! Snappy…lighty sticky!" he said, waving the broken stick, which was now emitting a good big more light, in my face.

Then our eyes met.

I looked into his, which were still encircled by charcoal-black smears. Those beautiful eyes bored straight into mine, filling me with a warmth I'd only felt when I was around him. I felt him remove his other hand from mine, and then both his hands found their way to my face. He never removed his eyes from mine.

"So tell me, Elizabeth…" he whispered softly; I didn't fail to catch that he'd finally called me, 'Elizabeth', "now that you can see my face…what is this thing that you're dying to tell me?"

I couldn't speak. I was completely and utterly captivated by his beautiful eyes, his perfect lips…his soft, warm skin.

"I…I…er…"

"You what?" Jack said, urging me on.

"I—Tia Dalma said she wants her jar of dirt back." I just couldn't say it. Saying it would mean the definite end of William and me, and possibly a rejection from Jack, and if he didn't reject me, I wasn't entirely sure I'd be able to resist taking him then and there…even in the reeking belly of the Kraken.

Jack's slight smile disappeared and he looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Her dirt? You had to see my face so you could tell me that she wants her...jar…of…dirt?" he grumbled incredulously.

"Er…yes?"

"Somehow I can't bring myself to believe you, Elizabeth. I'll just have to force you to tell me the truth."

I was about to ask him how he planned to do this when one of his hands left my face and slid down to my trousers. I gasped as I felt his hand slip inside them slowly, and then find my center. I drew in a sharp breath as he gently slipped two fingers inside me. He moved them in and out skillfully, bringing immediate pleasure. Moaning, I didn't realize my head had begun to loll with the movement of Jack's fingers. Then he inserted another finger, and I felt a slight twinge of pain, which brought me back to reality.

"Stop! Stop…not here. Not now." I made no physical move to stop him, and mentally I was already taken.

"Don't deny that you want it, Elizabeth. Tell me you want it. Tell me…"

His fingers began moving even more rapidly, and the pain worsened, and then slowly began to fade. I felt pleasure coursing through me once again, and I moaned loudly into Jack's shoulder.

"Jack! Please don't make me…please…"

"I'll not make you do anything you don't want to…"

I felt so close to the point of release that I could hardly speak. My lips wouldn't close; I was breathing heavily through my mouth. I couldn't concentrate hard enough to speak.

"Tell me, love…now." Then he moved his fingers in such a way that my secret was moaned into the air before I could stop it.

"I love you. I love you, Jack."

Disappointingly, his fingers instantly stopped moving inside me. My moment of pure, explosive pleasure would never come.

"Jack? What's wrong?" I asked, looking into his eyes, which were now staring into mine. He looked amazed, confused…and scared. I'd scared him. I shouldn't have said it. It was a mistake. A ghastly, horrifying, sickening mistake. Jack pulled his fingers from inside of me and out of my trousers. He never stopped looking at me, his mouth open slightly, his eyes roving over my face curiously. "I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't mean to—I didn't think. Forgive me…please?" he didn't respond. He only continued to scare. I tried a different approach: "I'll never say it again."

Suddenly, his penetrating gaze melted away, and replaced in his eyes was a look of longing, regret, and…love.

"No, Elizabeth." He lifted his head up while pulling mine down. His lips collided with mine in a tender kiss. It was soft and absolutely perfect; it was even better than the magic he could do with his fingers. Then, to my dismay, he pulled his soft lips away from mine. "Please say it again. I want you to say it again." He smiled at me, holding my face only an inch from his.

"You…you said 'Please!'" This was actually very unusual, if I knew Jack.

"Yes, I did. And what kind of example would you set if you didn't give me what I want when I ask so very nicely?"

Slowly, a smile stretched across his face, revealing a few golden teeth. His eyes glanced down to my lips again, and he pulled my face to his until our mouths were once again locked in a passionate, hungry kiss.

"I want you," I moaned.

"And you shall have me," Jack's voice rasped. I was completely lost in his kiss, his touch, the heat radiating from his skin. He breathed my name, and I felt myself growing even more wet. Then his lips trailed away from mine and down my neck. With excitement, I noticed his hands were fumbling with the buttons my shirt. I noticed his hands were actually trembling. I reached down and took them in my own, to steady them. Looking into his eyes, I smiled, and then proceeded to help him with my buttons.

"Elizabeth…I--"

"Look men! I see a light! Just there! Around the corner!"

Jack and I froze at the voice. My head whipped around to look at the corner; judging from the slimy sounds of their footsteps, the men were still too far away to see us.

I jumped off Jack and began buttoning the loose buttons on my shirt. Jack was tucking in his shirt and fastening his belt. The men were coming closer. I looked up at Jack, to make sure all was in order. Then I noticed the stick, lying on the ground.

"Jack! The light! Put out the light!"

Quickly, Jack stooped to pick up the trinket that Tia Dalma had given him, and put the two pieces back together. Amazingly, the light disappeared instantly. I heard Jack coming closer to me in the dark. Then I felt his breath on my ear.

"Tell them nothing. I will find you when the time comes, savvy?" Suddenly, his lips were on mine again, in a chaste kiss. Then he pulled away, and I didn't doubt that the crew wouldn't find him in the pitch black.

"Where did the light go?" Ragetti said. "It seems as though the rapture has finally come! Without question, the final judgment is here!"

"Eh shut up with all your Biblical ramblin'! You don't even know what rapture is!"

"Elizabeth, are you there? Are you okay?" William's voice echoed to me. His voice sounded worried for the first time in months. I could tell they'd all rounded the corner by the closeness of their voices.

"Yes, I am here!" I yelled, almost forgetting my voice. I walked towards them until I collided with who I thought was William. He reached out and steadied me, then asked:

"Are you sure you're okay? I've been…Elizabeth, where was that light coming from?" It hurt me to see that he was embarrassed to say he was worried. But it also made me hopeful, because it proved that he still cared.

"What light? I didn't see any light…" I said, trying to sound confused.

"Don't lie to us, lass! It's important that you tell the truth!" Barbossa hissed.

"I didn't see any LIGHT!" I screamed. The groans and whines of the crew stopped immediately and all was silent; I thought I was alone again. Then I heard a cough, and my hopes of being alone were shattered.

"Elizabeth…please." Will's voice was just next to my ear; his words came softly and kindly. I turned to him and felt until I found his hands.

"Will…I need to tell you something."

"I know, Elizabeth."

"What do you mean you know? You know what I'm going to tell you or you know I have something to explain?" I was hoping he didn't know what I had to tell him. I wanted it to come from me, and only me.

"Both. You've been different lately. I've noticed you…seem so far away."

I noticed the rest of the crew had fallen silent, and cleared my throat, signaling to Will that we should wait to talk when we were alone…if we ever were again.

"Well, this is all fair conversation, but I think we best be gettin' out of here, doncha think?" Barbossa said sarcastically.

"Yes…yes we should. I'm afraid if I stay here much longer I'll never rid myself of the smell!" I said, trying to lighten the dark mood. Finally, Will grasped my hand again and we began walking back the way they'd come. Even as Will was holding my hand, leading me on through the darkness, holding me close every time a noise the Kraken made startled him, I couldn't help but think of Jack and when he'd come for me. Showing himself then would've made us both look suspicious, so I understood why he felt he needed to hide. But right then, I only wanted him with me.

Suddenly, I heard a deep, low, rumbling noise. Will froze, still clenching my hand. I didn't even hear him breathing. The noise slowly became louder, and as it did, more of the crew slowed down and stopped to listen to it.

"It's decided to eat us! Oh, how soon cometh judgment day!" Ragetti screeched fearfully. The rest of the crew began screaming, praying, and crying out in fear. Will pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me. I could feel his heartbeat against my skin, and it was quickening with the rising volume of the rumbling noise, which was quickly becoming a roar. Then:

"What…what is that? Can you see it? It's me imagination!" Then I noticed I could actually see Will's face…more and more clearly every second…and I turned to look behind me…

The light was far away, down the end of the tunnel, but becoming brighter all the time. But I noticed, as the light got closer, the noise became louder.

"It's…fire! FIRE! FIRE, MEN! RUN!" someone screamed. It took my mind a moment to register exactly what was coming after us. It wasn't just light; it really was fire. And it was rapidly approaching us. Will snapped his head around and jerked me along with him as he ran as fast as he could through the muck of the insides of the Kraken. I had just realized the monster was groaning with fury.

"Wait! WAIT FOR ME, LADS!"

I turned, still running with Will, and saw Jack Sparrow running after us. He was not far behind, and I tried to slow Will down so Jack could catch up.

"No, Elizabeth, what are you doing? We'll be roasted to death!" Will screamed, still trying to pull me with him.

"We have to wait for Jack! We can't give up; we came this far!" Finally, I wrenched my hand free of Will's grip and began running back to Jack. I thought I heard Will call my name, but I kept running until I reached Jack.

Reaching out, I just touched his fingertips before the fire came.

"GET DOWN!" Jack screamed. We fell into the sticky, putrid floor. Jack clutched me to his chest, and I closed my eyes.

_**End chapter**_

Yeah this chapter was horrible, but I'm rushing because I may not be able to update for a while. My computer is going through a major overhaul, so this might be my last chapter if the repair guy can't fix it the first time. So until then, thanks to all who review!


	4. The Heart of the Matter

_Disclaimer: I don't own the POTC. At all. And yes, that's why I don't sleep at night._

**A/N: Thank you so much to all my reviewers! The computer guy took a while, but he did take care of the problem. Turns out it wasn't as serious as I thought, which is why I'm able to update so soon. By the way, I owe a special thanks to Lexapower. She/he is like my beta! Lexa really helps me out with my story by pointing out flaws and such, and she's really too kind when she does it. So, to you, Lexa…THANK YOU! –Round of applause-**

**_Chapter 4, The Heart of the Matter_**

****I can't remember exactly how long it took for the monster to give up, but it did. I heard a loud groan, and felt the tremendous heat of the fire upon me. But somehow, I wasn't burning, and I couldn't figure out why. Then I felt the sides of the Kraken give way and cool ocean water spewed inside all around me. Jack was still holding on tightly to me, and I was still hiding my face in his chest.

"Hold your breath, love!"

Then we were out. Jack took my arms and wrapped them around his neck so I was holding on even more tightly to him, and I felt him begin swimming upward. The journey up seemed to take forever, and I could tell he was getting tired. My head began pounding, and the water around me grew ever darker with each passing moment.

Finally, Jack and I broke the surface of the water. With gasping breaths, I thanked God for the miracle of air.

"Elizabeth," Jack gasped, still out of breath, "are you okay? Still with me?" My heart beat even faster at hearing the intense concern in his voice.

"Yes...I'm alright…we need to get out of here…" My chest hurt so badly from lack of air that I couldn't even begin to think about how much pain Jack must have been in; after all, he'd carried me on his back to the surface, and I had no idea how he was still keeping us afloat, still beating his legs against the waves.

Then I noticed something that seemed far too good to be true.

"JACK! WHAT'S THAT? THERE!" I removed one hand from his wet neck and pointed to my left. Far off, nearly on the horizon, I thought I saw…

"Land! Elizabeth, what would I do without you?" I felt a blush creeping into my cheeks.

"But Jack, can you swim that far with me on your back? I could get off…"

"Of course I can; I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! Do you doubt me?" he said, already heading towards the distant mass of land.

"No, of course I don't…but I'll swim on my own. You don't need the extra weight."

I slid off his back, and I thought I saw a twinge of disappointment on his face. Then he smiled at me, and the flash of sadness was gone. Then we both took deep breaths and began swimming toward our only hope.

**Some Time Later**

"Oh God! I can't breathe!" I gasped. I crawled though the shallow water onto land. The sand was burning hot against my sunburned skin. "Jack…any idea where we are?"

"None. But feel free to run and ask someone…" Jack was sprawled out on the beach beside me, taking great gusts of oxygen in through his mouth. He closed his eyes and was still.

"I'll never run again!" I said jokingly, feeling the heat of the sun beating down on me again. Then a thought struck me, and I felt completely heartless for having neglected the thought before. "Jack…the rest of the crew! We didn't look for them!"

"They've got arms and legs; let them swim to their own safety like we did, I say."

"How can you be so cruel? We can't leave them out there to die!"

"It's survival of the fittest, savvy?" Jack had finally turned to look at me with a cold, hard stare. "Your precious William can take care of himself…" he said, turning away.

"It's not only Will that—agh! You don't care for anyone but yourself, do you?"

"Elizabeth…" Jack said, wearily rising up on his elbows. "Of course I care for others…it just doesn't show unless I have something to gain, see? Why do you think I waited so long to rid myself of the Kraken?" Jack said this slowly, as though he were speaking to a child. It annoyed me so much that I had to bite my lip to keep from hitting him.

"You…you knew it would find us?" I said, realization dawning on me.

"Not necessarily. But I did know that you'd all come looking for me. And I also knew that when you did, there'd be a ship nearby…that's your ship Elizabeth. Then I planned to blow up the Kraken and swim to the safety of your ship, the ship that had come to save my life. But of course, you all had to go and get yourselves eaten, so I decided the sooner I escape, the better." Jack smiled crookedly at me; my face grew hot, and it wasn't because of the sun.

"But how would you know when our ship was near?"

"The same reason that I came back to the Pearl when the Kraken was attacking it."

"But…why was that? Tell me, for that surely is the one thing that has never made since to me, Jack." He looked at me and I thought I saw hurt in his eyes. It wasn't that I didn't believe Jack was a good man; I just didn't believe him noble enough to come back of his own free will.

"The compass, love. It was pointing…in that general area. And when my your ship would come to my rescue, my trusty compass would point me directly to it, and I'd be saved," he said in his drunken manner. Then he turned his head away to face the ocean as though he meant this to close the subject.

"What was the compass pointing to…before…on the Black Pearl?" I asked, wanting to know more…but feeling I already knew the answer.

"Well you see that's what amazed me so. I got on the ship to figure out what on Earth could be more important than saving my own priceless life, thinking I'd left Davy Jones' heart on board…but then, it pointed to a woman, rushing up the stairs for a weapon to save her fiancé's life."

"Jack…" I began, remembering that day months ago when I'd reached for the gun to thwart the Kraken and save Will. But Jack had been there, and he'd used the gun himself. He had, in reality, saved us all. And it was because of me that he'd even come back.

"Yes, love?" he asked quietly. I didn't answer him. I only moved closer to his side and rested my head on his chest. It took a moment, but he did wrap his arm around me, holding me tightly to him. And I fell asleep in Jack's arms.

A part of me longed for Jack to say those priceless three words, the ones that you wish to hear escape the lips of anyone you love; the words that make your heart bubble over with joy and never ending happiness; the sort of "pact" that sealed your destiny to be forever linked to someone. But somehow, I felt that the story that Jack had just told me was as close as he'd ever come to saying, "I love you." Strangely…I was content with that.

-:-

"AHOY! AVAST YE LAND LOVERS!"

"Shore! Shore! There really is a God!"

The voices brutally tore me from my slumber. I blinked once; the sun had set, and it was only by the light of the moon that I could see several forms floating in the water. I felt around me and realized Jack was not anywhere near me.

"Jack? Jack! Jack where are you?" I called as Gibbs, Ragetti, and Pintel all sluggishly threw themselves at the shore. They were all completely out of breath, like Jack and I had been. I saw Will slowly forcing himself to shore, and before I even stopped to think, I thrust myself out at the water.

"Will!" I called, and before I knew it, I'd reached him. I knelt down and slung one of his arms around my neck and helped him walk to the beach. As soon as we were there, he fell, barely conscious, to the now cool sand.

"Elizabeth…Jack…go find him now. Need to…tell him…"

"Tell him what, Will?"

"The heart. The heart, Elizabeth! Go…"

Panic rushed through me. Davy Jones's heart?

"Will…does--"

"GO!" he screamed, with his last gasping breath. Then he fell unconscious. I stood there, dumbfounded, not wanting to leave Will, but wanting to find Jack.

"You heard him, lass! Go and find Jack! We'll watch over your William!" Gibbs said through clenched teeth. I nodded, looked back once at Will, and ran away from the shore and deeper into the island screaming Jack's name.

_**End Chapter**_

****So how'd you like it? Please review if you read it. It's cruel not to do so. And if you're wondering how they didn't burn to death…haha…a lot of people have asked that, actually…I promise that will be revealed in the next chapter. But you have to review to read it!


	5. The Music Box

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Pirates of the Caribbean. Don't panic. I've done that enough for everyone._

**Note: Mucho thanks to my reviewers! You guys really don't know how much it means to me that you review…or else…those people that read without reviewing WOULD review. Why do they do that, by the way? Do they get off by being rude? Eh…something I've always wondered. Anyway, this chapter will have the answers to a whole lot of questions you've been asking. But don't worry; it's far from the last chapter!**

**SHOUT OUTS: Kute Anime Kitty, Italian Bella, Amanda Michelle, SKateforever, lauren baker, 1Bookwormie1, Shay Bo Bay, and Erin McKinley! Thanks for your reviews!**

**_Chapter 5, The Music Box_**

****"Jack! Jack!" I'd been screaming his name for forever. My legs were tired from running and tripping over tree limbs and stones. The moon was disappearing; the sun rising. I knew I'd searched for him all night, and I'd gotten nowhere. Not even a footprint. Just as I was about to give up hope, I heard a low groan.

"Hello?" I whispered warily, looking through the trees. "Is anyone out there?" No one responded. Then I noticed the trees were becoming thinner, and I could see the ocean again. But the rest of the crew was nowhere to be seen; I must have been on the opposite shore of the island. And just at the edge of a small pool of water not connected to the ocean was Captain Jack Sparrow.

_"Thank God!" _I thought. I started toward him…My jaw dropped open at the horrid sight before me. Jack was facing away from me, and he'd removed his charred, blackened shirt; I could see his bare back. It was burnt horribly; blisters covered over half of it. Red, bloody, and oozing clear liquid, Jack looked like one of Davy Jones' diseased crew. He had ripped off a strip of his shirt and dipped it in the pool of water, and then he reached behind him as best he could and dabbed at his blisters. He cried out in pain every time he touched one. I put a hand to my mouth to stifle a horrified shriek. I moaned loudly, trying not to vomit.

"Elizabeth?" Jack said, turning to face me. He saw me, standing there, looking completely shocked, and he stood up in alarm, throwing his shirt back on. He began rushing toward me, and I stumbled backward into the sand. "Elizabeth! What--"

"So that's why I'm alive then? Because you…you saved me, didn't you? But…you gave your own flesh for me, didn't you Jack?" I'm ashamed to admit I felt giddy at the thought that he'd sacrificed his own body for me.

Jack didn't answer; he only froze, staring at me.

"But why didn't…why didn't you die? It was enough to kill you!" Jack was still frozen for quite a while longer, but then he blinked, and he seemed to take in things for the first time. Reaching down to me, he offered me his hand and pulled me up. I wanted to ask him why he'd give his own life for me…I wanted to hear him confess his feelings. But I didn't want to put him through anymore pain than he was already experiencing.

"Come with me, Elizabeth."

I followed him to the pool where he'd been cleaning his wounds, and he sat down at the edge, careful not to bend so much as to upset the sores on his back. He looked at me, almost, it seemed, to ask my permission for something, and then he removed his shirt again. I could now even more clearly see the damage that had been done. I wondered how on Earth I'd not noticed it before…

"Elizabeth, if you'd be so kind…" he said, handing me a wet strip of cloth. I nodded, and tried not to look too reluctant as I sat down behind him. Carefully, I touched one of his sores with the cloth. He shook with pain, but then he spoke. "Elizabeth…if you really want to understand…I'll tell you the story. But you're not--"

"I can take it. I've heard worse tales than you'd believe, Jack."

"Eh? Then I'll start at the beginning, so you can…understand.

You see, getting out of there was all a matter of chance, love. You can thank Davy Jones for that."

"What?" I asked, momentarily dazed.

"No interruptions, please," Jack said. He gestured to his back. "Keep at it!" I hadn't realized that I'd stopped tending to his wounds. "A long time ago, but not so long that I can't remember, Davy Jones fell in love…with a woman. Ow!"

"Sorry…"

"Don't worry, love. Anyway, he was so in love with her that he swore an oath: he'd never be with any other woman, not so long as he walked, or rather, hobbled, along on the earth."

"He was an _invalid_?" I asked, disbelieving. Jack nodded, and I could tell he was annoyed that I'd interrupted him again. He sighed and started again.

"And it was this oath that slowly became a curse. He found that merely speaking to another woman caused him great pain, and he confined himself to the sea, with only a group of men as his crew and his beloved woman for company. Which was how she wanted it, mind you…

"But then, something…unexpected happened. I believe she thought he was being unfaithful, so she cursed him. Cursed him to forever remain bound to the sea. And so Davy Jones became…what he is today. Tentacles, big sucking…round…things…and all."

"Oh, that's horrible!" I said, wondering if Will would curse me if he had the knowledge of how to do it.

"Aye, but that's only the half of it. Eventually, she apologized for cursing him, and he, being a fool, believed that she'd changed. So he gave her a second chance. And now, Davy Jones had the entire sea at his feet; it was completely under his control. He was no longer a peg-legged, weak sailor; she'd given him strength, which I don't think was her intention. This sly woman that he'd fallen for tricked him into giving her power over fire, though how that worked I'm not quite sure. So he owned the sea, and she ruled fire."

"How would that work? Fire and water cancel each other out, don't they?" I couldn't help but ask. I was entirely intrigued by the story.

"Most definitely," he said gravely, and he sank into a deep reverie. Then I hit a tender spot with the cloth and he was startled into his story again.

"So, since water and fire are so dangerous to one another, they couldn't be close anymore. So Davy Jones created them both identical music boxes; they each played a tune that Jones used to sing to his beloved to lull her to sleep."

I began to picture this all in my head, and a startling realization hit me in the face as Jack continued.

"So she used the trinket to sing her to sleep every night, and he used his likewise. So they were together, but apart, you see. But this woman was very…temperamental, as all of them are—OW!" I'd slapped him hard on the arm, where there wasn't a burn. "You wouldn't be offended if it weren't true…" I gave him a hard glare, and I was amused to find a fear of being slapped again in his eyes.

"But as I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted…eventually she tired of him, and left him alone on his ship to suffer. He was hurt so badly that he nearly killed himself with a stab through the heart. But then he realized she'd taken her music box with her, and it gave him hope that she still loved him, so he locked his heart away for safekeeping until she returned to him, when he'd have use for his old heart again."

It was quiet for a long moment, and Jack turned to look at me, because I'd stopped cleaning his back.

"So…do you see?"

"Tia Dalma is Davy Jones' beloved?" I said, almost sure of myself. I remembered that she'd given me the music box, and that when she'd opened it, I'd had an uncontrollable desire to fall asleep. It all made sense now; my head was spinning from taking it all in.

"Right you are, lass."

"And…the music box…was hers…and since she had power over fire…it protected us from the explosion?" It sounded highly improbable, but with Jack, I guessed anything was possible.

"Correct again. So as I said, it was a matter of chance that we survived. Had Davy Jones not given Tia Dalma that music box, and had Tia Dalma not given _you_ said music box, we'd all be dead right now. You, me, your prized William, and the rest of the crew. Like pork on a spit. Toasted through and through. Crunchy, even. Black like a--"

"Okay, okay…I…understand…but why were you burned? You shouldn't have been harmed at all!" I shivered at the thought.

"Tia Dalma has great power…but she's not that powerful. Davy Jones gave her those strengths; he loved her that much." I looked at him in awe; I reached into my pocket and withdrew the music box. I smiled at it thoughtfully. Tia Dalma had given it to me to protect me. She must have known I'd need it; she had, after all, seen my future. It surprised me how powerful that small, simple music box was. And how powerful Tia Dalma must has truly been. It also made me think, since Jack once had a relationship with Tia Dalma, that maybe she'd given him new strengths, and that was what had enabled him to survive so long inside the Kraken.

"Jack, there's something else that bothers me…about the Kraken…and you."

"What is it, love?" Jack asked calmly, looking out at the ocean again.

"How did you manage to…survive inside the Kraken? You must have been there

more than three months!" I shuddered to think of the possibilities.

"It's surprising how much the Kraken eats." I gasped, praying he hadn't eaten

what I thought he had. He read the look of horror on my face and laughed heartily.

"No, no, Elizabeth! I meant pelicans…fish…other small defenseless animals, and

most definitely humans, but I'd never eat—ew…" he said, and his face took on a faraway look, as though he were imagining the horrible thought himself. Suddenly, we both caught each others' gazes and burst into laughter. I couldn't imagine why or what was so funny, but I couldn't stop myself. Then another question wandered into my thoughts; I wondered how Tia Dalma could have given up such a love as Davy Jones had for her then, and had for her still. But then I felt ashamed, because thinking of love made me think of Jack.

"Jack…why…?" I trailed off, unsure how to put my thoughts into words. I wanted to ask him if he knew the real reason that Tia Dalma had severed herself from Davy Jones.

He seemed to know what I meant.

"No one knows. Some say she felt threatened by his rising power…others say she merely tired of his arrogance. No one truly knows except Tia Dalma herself. Forever a mystery, eh?"

"People shouldn't waste such things as love. You never know when they could be taken from you," I said softly, hoping he'd catch the double meaning in my words. He turned around and looked at me, smiling widely. His golden teeth shone brightly in the rising sun. Then I looked into his eyes, and was lost again. I watched his smile slowly fade; his hand came up and gently cradled my jaw. Pulling me forward, our bodies closed the gap between us, and his lips were on mine again. Suddenly, I remembered my purpose for coming this far to find him. I pulled away reluctantly, but with a good reason.

"Jack! The crew…Gibbs and Ragetti and Pintel and Will…they all made it! They're looking for you, and they said something about--"

"Shh…later, love…" he came slowly forward again.

"No, this is important! You have to hear this now!" I said, backing away.

"Nothing is more important than this, right now." I gaped at him, and he finally captured my lips in another kiss. Oh well. Who needs…hearts?

It was the first time in forever that Jack did not smell of rum. The smells of the Kraken were fading, but still vaguely present. But I also noticed his own fragrance, one that I'd never smelled before. It was a calming smell, like the perfume of a gentle rain or a budding flower. I was unable to describe the scent then, but now I can truly say it made me yearn even more for the sea, for adventure, and…most unfortunately…for Jack Sparrow.

_**End Chapter**_

Yes, kinda short this time (well short for me anyway) but I'm having writer's block! I hope I answered Lexapower's question! She asked how Jack managed to survive so long inside the Kraken. Hopefully, she's somewhat satisfied with the answer. Anyway, review and give me some ideas for the next chapter…they'd be appreciated!


	6. If I'd Known You First

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Pirates of the Caribbean and no infringement is intended. Please don't sue me. If you do, all I can give you is my toothbrush. That's all I own. And why on earth would you want to take away someone's toothbrush? That's cruel and unusual punishment. Really._

**Note: Good heavens! I got so many reviews in only two days! Nearly 20! You guys have no idea how much I love it when you give me reviews; that only makes me update faster, you know. _Also, this chapter is mainly dialogue between Elizabeth and Jack. May be boring to some, but mushy to others, and I rather like mushy myself. And they needed some time to "talk things over."_ So take it as you will.**

_**SHOUT OUTS: Erin McKinley, Sparrow's Swann, ITALIAN BELLA, Lady Kaceemort, gonekrazy3000, Liz Sparrow, Kute Anime Kitty, thecutiedisease, Nyoko Iso, Amanda Michelle, san01, Illicit Ivory, Sugarhighbob, Shay Bo Bay, and an enormous thanks to Lexapower, who still continues to give me helpful reviews. Thanks to ALL of you!**_

_**Chapter 6, If I'd Known You First**_

I'd never really been one to dwell on the future. As a matter of fact, the future had always frightened me. When I was a child, I hated to talk about where I thought I'd be in ten or twenty years, who I thought I'd marry, how many kids I'd have, where I'd live, and how I thought I'd die. But suddenly, sitting beside the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow on some forgotten beach, basking in the glory of the sun, the thought of having a future with him _far_ from frightened me.

I was only afraid of the point in the future where I'd have to tell Will.

"Elizabeth," Jack whispered in the fleeting moment that his lips were separated from mine, "will you regret this later?"

I didn't even have to think about it.

"No. I've never regretted a moment spent with you. Except one."

"And what moment might that be?" Jack asked huskily.

"When I chained you to the ship…" I said quietly, hoping he'd not stop kissing me at reliving the memory.

"Ah, but that is my favorite memory of you and I, Elizabeth. Because then you proved, once and for all, that I did have an effect on you. I'd turned you into a pirate."

"Don't take all the credit! Will had a fair hand in it, Jack," I said with hardly a trace of anger. My voice, to me, sounded foreign; it was full of lust and desire. But at the mention of Will's name, Jack stopped. His fingers no longer ran through my hair; his lips no longer moved hungrily against mine. He backed away from me, looking into my eyes. I saw, hardly believing the sudden turn of events, that there was a great amount of hurt present on his face; it plagued his features, and I felt my heart breaking at the sight of his saddened eyes.

"Will did teach you a lot, eh? How to…handle a sword…take care of yourself…useful things. I've never taught you anything of value, have I, Lizbeth?"

I couldn't believe it. He was jealous of William. The thought was absolutely comical. I began to laugh, not able to stop myself. But when I glanced up at his face again, he was entirely serious. My laughter died away; guilt weighed heavy on my heart. He turned again to look out at the ocean; I thought I saw a mist in his eyes. Then he blinked and it was gone.

"Of course you've taught me things Jack!" I said, taking his face in my hands and turning it toward me. His eyes would not meet mine.

"You fail to realize that the things I've taught you would get you killed."

"You never taught me anything that would me killed!"

"I made you into a pirate. A fine pirate, if I do say so myself, but nonetheless…it's a hanging offense." Jack squinted, and I was sure then that I saw tears in his eyes.

"Jack…are you crying?" I asked.

"What? Of course I'm not crying. What do you take me for, a…eunuch? Sorry, only one eunuch per island, and your precious Will has graciously taken up the part--"

"Oh would you stop calling him 'your precious Will' or 'dear William?' You sound like a whining schoolboy!" I dropped my hands from his face, and he finally looked up at me.

"I don't whine…why would you say that? I've never whined…" Jack said, furrowing his brow. I burst into laughter again. "What's so funny?" I couldn't look at him. Tears were coming out of my eyes. "Elizabeth, what are you going on about?" I covered my mouth with my hands, the image of Jack pouting still burning into my brain. "Tell me!" Every time he spoke, it made me laugh harder. Finally, he turned his body towards me and put his hands on my waist. He moved his fingers around my stomach, tickling me. I only laughed harder, and he continued to torture me, begging me to tell him what was so funny.

"You—you! Oh God I can't breathe! You should've seen your face, Jack!"

"What's wrong with my face?" he asked, putting his hands up to feel it. Eventually, the look of confusion on his face turned to sympathy; he obviously thought I'd gone out of my mind. "Such a perfect body, Lizbeth. Shame that the mind's not all there."

"OH--" I screeched, slapping him hard on the thigh. I began to draw my hand back, but he caught my wrist and pulled it to his face. With his other hand, he uncurled my fingers, which had balled into a fist, and put my palm against his cheek. Once again, my laughter ceased abruptly. He moved my hand up and down against his cheek, and he closed his eyes, his lips in a straight, emotionless line.

"Elizabeth…why do you love William?" he asked softly, still using my hand to caress his cheek, his eyes still tightly closed. The question startled me, and it took me a moment to come up with a reply.

"Uh…because…I've known him forever…and I know his good character."

"So…if you'd found me with that cursed piece of gold around my neck all those years ago…you'd be in love with me instead?" His voice was barely a whisper.

"Jack…how am I supposed to know things like that? What kind of question--"

"The kind with enough merit to deserve an answer," he said, taking my hand away from his face, but still holding onto my wrist. He finally opened his eyes and stared into mine; they were urging me to answer his question. "So tell me, Miss Swann…would you be engaged to me instead of William if you'd known me first?"

"Jack…I love you…regardless of how long I've known Will. You know that."

"What did you say? I didn't catch that, love." He wanted to embarrass me as much as possible. I bit my lip and silently cursed him.

"I said I love you. Not like—like a sister loves her brother or a daughter loves her father. As a woman loves a man, Jack. I love you like that." He was completely silent. His grip on my wrist loosened considerably. I still stared down into the sand, turning over handfuls of it with my free hand. Then I felt Jack move in front of me; I looked up and caught him staring at me, his face only inches from mine. We only stared at one another, completely still; the only sounds were that of the ocean, and my heart beating raucously in my chest.

"Elizabeth…do you remember, before, on the Black Pearl, when you chained me to the mast, and you said you weren't sorry?"

I nodded.

"Well…be honest, love…did you mean it?" His eyes were full of curiosity.

"Yes, I did. I wasn't sorry. But I wasn't talking about chaining you to the ship. I was talking about…about…"

"What, Elizabeth?"

"You…when you kissed me. And I kissed you back. I meant that I wasn't sorry about kissing you." Jack's eyes grew wide with realization, and then they were full of humor.

"Oh! So you weren't sorry that you left me to die, then?" he asked, laughter bringing him to life again.

"Of course I was!" I gasped, astonished that he'd even joke about such a thing.

"But you just said--"

"Well I thought you knew what I meant!"

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, Lizzie, but I don't read minds!"

"Well then what _do_ you read, Jack?"

"Lips." In an instant, his mouth was on mine again in a passionate kiss. It caught me off guard, and I didn't respond immediately. But when I did, my reply was full of welcome.

His tongue gently stroked my mouth, and I parted my lips slightly to let it in. His tongue explored my mouth, and mine, in turn, wasted no time returning the favor. His kiss was fiery and full of selfish desire, but I liked it. I couldn't get enough of it. But much too soon, he pulled away, gasping for air.

"Lizbeth," he said quietly, "I'd like to teach you something…useful. If you'll let me."

"What is it you want me to learn?" I asked, feeling I already knew the answer to this. And finding I didn't dread it.

"How to make love." Jack winked at me devilishly. I smiled at him as he stood up, took my hand, and pulled me up to my feet. I looked at him strangely.

"But…Jack…surely you don't intend for us to do it while standing?" I asked, confused. Jack raised his eyebrows and smiled at me again.

"How else can you do it?" Jack asked, leading me farther out on the shore, until our feet were very nearly in the ocean. The sun had set by now, the breeze was cool and calming, the perfume of the ocean carried to us on the waves, and the moonlight shimmering down upon us. It was the kind of thing one dreams of, but rarely ever sees.

Finally, he stopped walking, and turned to look at the moon, my hand in his.

"It's beautiful, isn't it Miss Swann?"

"Very much so, Mr. Sparrow." He turned to look at me and leaned towards me. I closed my eyes, expecting to feel his lips on mine. But instead, I felt his head resting on my shoulder, his chin nestled in the crook of my neck.

"Jack…?" He slid one hand around my waist, and the other, still holding my own hand, held it up and out to the side. He lifted his head from my shoulder and grinned.

"Elizabeth Swann, would you do me the honor?"

"Excuse me?"

"Dance with me." Jack began swaying to the side, moving my body with his.

"I thought you were going to teach me how to make love, Jack."

"But there are many different kinds of love, Lizbeth, as I'm sure you've found out for yourself." A moment passed in silence as I absorbed the incredible romantic setting of the moment. Jack had never been so free with me. I felt sure that he'd gotten his hands on some rum.

"But Jack…we've no music! How--"

"Music is merely someone banging a stick on a pan and calling it a beat. Do you really want music…now?" Jack began to move more quickly, and I felt wet sand under my bare feet.

"You have no idea how strange you are, Jack Sparrow."

"I've always been 'strange,' lass."

"But even more so now…" Finally, I'd decided to help him out a bit. I put one hand on his shoulder and began to move with him, allowing him to lead.

"Jack, do you really think I don't know how to dance?"

"Never doubted it, but you wouldn't be so eager to dance if I'd told you that's what we were doing."

"I might have…you can't know that…" I said, feeling once again a pouting girl.

"Just like you can't know if you love me or your William more? Forgive me, but I sense a hint of familiarity, and can't help but to point it out."

I felt my jaw drop at this undeserved statement. I didn't stop dancing, but I did slow down, and purposely stepped—heavily—on his foot. He grunted in pain.

"How dare you! You don't know how I feel! Why I should love you at all is beyond me!" Jack looked at me with amusement in his eyes.

"Let's count the number of reasons why you should, then. First of all, the first time I met you I saved your life. Remember that, Lizzie? Then I saved it again…and again…and you've hardly ever given me a heartfelt 'thank you,' now have you? And I can't recall a time when you ever saved_ my_ life. So the real question is, 'why should_ I_ love _you_,' Lizzie dear."

"I've said thank you many times before, I'm sure of it. And I've told you countless times that I love you! What more do you want from me? How shall I prove it?"

Jack stopped moving. I didn't, though, and I tripped over his leg. I fell into the sand face-down, and Jack laughed at me. I wiped the sand off my face and looked up at him.

"Oh, don't put yourself out trying to _help me up_!" I growled angrily. Jack bent to help me, still laughing. Then a terrible thing happened. He straightened up, his eyes wide, as his hand flew to his back. He screamed in pain and fell to the sand beside me; he was breathing hard and staring off into space.

"Jack! What happened? What's wrong?"

"You…you make me forget myself, Elizabeth." He spoke in gasps, biting his lip to get his mind off the pain. I sat up and crawled over to him; I reached out and gripped his hand, tears in my eyes.

"You shouldn't have done it, Jack."

"It's only right for a gent to help a lady up, is it not?"

"I meant…your back. You shouldn't have…" I couldn't say it. I looked away, and he squeezed my hand. I glanced at him again, and he was staring at me, a weak smile on his face. "You will get well, as surely as I sit here."

"Ah…but do you really sit there? It's taken all of me to convince myself it's not a dream." Jack smiled more widely, and so help me, I couldn't stop myself from leaning down and kissing his perfect lips.

They were as soft as ever, but his kiss was weak instead of passionate. I wished I could curb his pain somehow, but I couldn't think of any way. I slipped a hand to his face and leaned farther into the kiss. Jack had picked his head up slightly; he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me down into him. I felt his tongue enter my mouth and let my hands caress his chest.

Then his lips slipped away from my mouth and began sucking at my neck while his hands toyed with my buttons, teasing me. I rested my face on the side of his head as he continued to kiss me.

"Oh my God!"

"That good, eh?" Jack said between wet kisses.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You just said, "Oh my God," Jack said, backing away, looking up into my eyes. "Didn't you?"

I shook my head. "I thought you said it." We looked at one another, and I was sure he was playing a prank on me. Then I heard the distinct sound of a gun being cocked.

I looked up, expecting to see Davy Jones, or Barbossa, or anyone other than the man before me. Adrenaline pulsed rapidly through me as I fought to speak.

"Will!" I screamed, but he didn't respond; his face was full of hate and pain. Then, to my horror, Will pulled the trigger, and I heard the gunshot echoing in the night.

_**End Chapter**_

****Oh how I love this chapter! I do believe it is my favorite! But tell me what you think…in a review! And by the way, thanks SO much to all of you who've added this story to your favorites and/or me to your favorites. I feel all warm and fuzzy!


	7. I Swear to Kill Him Only Once

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Pirates of the Caribbean, any characters, or anything having to do with it other than this story. But if I did, Jack and Elizabeth would most definitely get it on.  I also own the poem in the beginning, but it's not copyrighted so I guess somebody could end up stealing it and then I'd be sad. So please don't take it. I rather like it, myself._

**_SHOUT OUTS:_ From chapter 5: (sorry you guys got left out!) Jack-Sparrow-Love, seesee, and Quirky Del. From chapter 6: hellokittygirl, Shay Bo Bay, Sparrow's Swann, Amanda Michelle, Kute Anime Kitty, 1Bookwormie1, Lady Kaceemort, thecutiedisease, Nyoko Iso, Lora-Lai, Nirvana Renegade Seiga, wannabanauthor, Erin McKinley, Illicit Ivory, Tempo, Mony19, Dragonfly508, Anaii, Sugarhighbob, ITALIAN BELLA, Quirky Del, Mr. Sparrow, Jack-Sparrow-Love, san01, 29 Soft Kisses, borntorunx23, FluffLover, Liz Sparrow, barleyawake, AgiVega, lestatluvr13, Kristina-666-85, dyminjo, kitkatk8**

_**Chapter 7, I Swear to Kill Him Only Once**_

_**Even in the morning**_

_**When the sun begins to rise**_

_**I think only of your face**_

_**And the warmth within your eyes.**_

_**Even in the evening**_

_**When the breeze begins to blow**_

_**The memories of you haunt me  
More than you'll ever know.**_

_**Even in the night**_

_**When the crickets start to sing**_

_**I wish for another day with you;**_

_**For one of those, I'd give anything.**_

_**And even in the end**_

_**When all the world falls away**_

_**I'll still be waiting for your touch**_

_**And the words I never heard you say.**_

When you are faced with a tragedy, at first your mind doesn't register the fact that you've lost someone. You go into a deep state of shock and denial. You can barely think, let alone move or speak. You become a sort of living zombie. And when you_ witness_ said tragedy...The mind shuts down, blocking out the pain of the thing you just witnessed. You can't scream. You don't want to scream because you'd realize you weren't dreaming and that the horrible thing was really happening. But sometimes, the memory fades, and then someone brings up the one you lost in a conversation in a most unexpected fashion; you could've been talking about a thriving new business, such as the East India Company, and then someone says, "Oh, this is just the kind of moment my dear Fred would've loved to have seen." It could've been a lovely conversation, but suddenly, it's ruined. The horrific memories and blinding pain are brought back to you, and the cuts are deep and fresh. Your heart breaks all over again.

When someone you _love_ dies, a part of _you_ dies.

Thankfully, the day Will caught Jack and I together, a part of me didn't _have_ to die.

-:-

"Will!" I screamed, but not soon enough to stop him. However, I had thrown him off. His gaze turned from Jack to me, and his arm with it. I'd startled him, and before I knew it, a bullet was speeding towards me.

I felt it zip across my leg quickly, but I didn't feel any pain. The bullet had only grazed me, and then hit the ground powerfully, sending sand flying up around me and into my new wound. This brought on the pain, and I cried out as I collapsed to the ground. Will called out my name, but it sounded distant in the blinding pain. I felt hot tears coming to my eyes. All I could think about was how this could've happened; only moments ago, I was alone and happy with Jack…and now I was on the ground, my spilled blood on the hands of my fiancé.

I looked up and saw Jack rushing to my side. Before he even reached me, he fell to his knees, sliding to my side, his hands already reaching out for me. When he reached me, he carefully turned me on my side and I watched his eyes roving over the wound. He exhaled loudly; he'd been holding his breath. Then my attention snapped to Will, who'd dropped the gun. He was staring at me, in complete shock.

I suppose Jack was satisfied that I'd live, because then he jumped to his feet and drew his sword before he even reached Will. Jack held his weapon out threateningly at Will's unprotected throat. Will made no move to stop him. But Will's eyes did glance down to the ground, where his gun was. Jack caught him.

"I wouldn't be doin' that, mate. Not unless you want another hole to breathe out of." Jack sneered at him, and glanced once over to me. His expression softened, and then he turned back to Will. "Now, what say we…agree to put away our weapons and talk about this like the gentlemen we are? We're in the presence of a lady, and therefore must be on our best behavior."

Jack slowly lowered his sword and dropped it to the ground; he turned to look at me again, I believe to make sure I was still okay. Quickly, he turned back to Will. Will watched Jack closely to be sure he wasn't being tricked, and then dropped his head, nodding. Jack knelt and picked up Will's discarded gun, and then he proceeded to hurl it into the ocean.

"Now, my good sir, if you wouldn't mind telling me why you just shot your bonnie lass?"

"I wasn't aiming for her," Will said menacingly. By now, the pain had become much more fierce, and I felt the blood trickling down my thigh, and then down my calf. I tried to wipe the sand off the wound, but that only caused me more pain, and I cried out. Jack's eyes flickered to me, but he wouldn't turn away from Will. Will was staring at me, probably shocked he'd hit me. The whole situation was surreal.

"And just because you weren't aiming for her makes it perfectly alright that you hit her? I've heard of some sullied-up things, mate, but that's nearly profane."

"You'd know all about profane things, wouldn't you Jack? Being such a famous pirate. The treasures of the world only a swordfight away; your favorite ship in your custody; women…" Will glanced at me, "…falling at your feet. But what really irritates me, Jack, is that of all the women you could have…you had to take mine."

"It's not all rainbows and warm fuzzies for me, Willy. And I wouldn't have your treasured lady right this moment if you hadn't driven her to me! What with your…lack of manly…ness…" Jack sneered, pointing drunkenly to Will's groin. Then Jack snapped his hand back and smiled evilly up at Will. "So how have you been, eunuch?"

"Quite well until now, Jack. I suppose…I should've seen this coming, what with the scene between you and her on the ship before. I feel like a complete idiot."

My ears perked up at hearing this. Will had known all along. He'd just not wanted to admit it. And now, before me, this wasn't the Will I knew. He'd changed. He was dark, angry…almost evil. It killed me to think…that maybe I was the reason for this transformation.

"Ah, admitting you have a problem is the first step, mate. But you saw that, eh? Made you jealous, did it not? Seeing your fiancé in the arms of Captain Jack Sparrow? But don't worry, William. You lost her to a more than worthy opponent." Jack walked around Will, and put himself between Will and me. I could no longer see Will's face. I bit my lip; the pain was worsening.

"It only angered me to see that she'd stooped to your level. And I thought she could do _so_ much better." Their verbal war to best the other was beginning to annoy me.

****"Oh, she did. _Much_ better. At least…better than her last fiancé." Jack then did a very surprising thing: he began praying. "Please, dear God, forgive me. I've been a bad, bad pirate. Please let Willy here see that what I did was for his own good. I saved him from the imprisonment that _is_ holy matrimony. And please help him find a little woman, or maybe a midget man, somewhere, who'll appreciate his lack of satisfying sexual…er…material. Bless him, God. Amen." Jack spoke softly, in a singsong voice. Will was glaring down at him. I groaned as I tried to sit up. I hadn't noticed, but as Jack had prayed, he'd backed up closer to me, and was very near my side. He'd prayed to throw Will off; indeed, it had worked.

"Where did that come from?" Will asked, looking livid.

"Ragetti said the Bible has brought him to a new level of understanding. Figured I'd try it."

"Has it worked for you Jack?" Will asked sarcastically.

"So far?" Jack looked off into space. "Not really."

"Why…has no one…offered to…help me up?" I asked angrily.

"Oh, sorry my dear. Just having a little chat with William here." Jack bent down, careful not to stretch his back, to help me up. He grasped my hand, and pulled me up beside him, so that his mouth was next to my ear. His happy smile fading, he whispered, "When I give the signal, run like hell until you're clear of this."

"Wha--"

"Just do it!" he hissed, pulling me to my feet. I groaned and felt lightheaded; I leaned on Jack for support.

"So, Jack, has she told you about the heart yet?" William asked, a smirk on his face, his arms crossed. Now that I was standing, it was clear that I'd not been severely hurt. Will could afford to be ruthless now.

"The heart? Of…?" Jack asked, smiling again. I could see, in his eyes, that he was planning something.

"Davy Jones." Will's smile grew wider, but it was not a smile I'd ever seen. It was a cruel, icy grin, the kind that a man usually gave you before he gave you ten lashes. I looked up at Jack, who was still holding onto me. His smile disappeared almost instantly.

"What of it? It's lost. There's nothing to be done about it!"

"But it isn't lost, is it Jack? You've got it with you. You've still damned us all." Will uncrossed his arms and came closer. "Davy Jones will want his heart back, Jack. And you're the one who's going to give it to him. Elizabeth," he said, turning to me, "did Jack tell you that he still held the one thing that is sure to get you both killed? Or did he, perhaps,_ forget_ to mention it?"

"Ah, yes, because the trivial subject of an object that could damn us all would slip my mind," Jack seethed. Will's smile faded.

"Don't lie, Jack. You are in no position to do so, I assure you. Just hand over the heart, and I'll let you go…" he looked at me, and I saw sadness pass over his face. Then, his eyes hardened, and he turned away from me. It was an ironic movement, because only minutes before, I'd forever turned away from him, and had run into the arms of Jack Sparrow.

"_You'll_ let _me_ go? First of all, mate, I think you are forgetting a year ago when I, very easily, I might add, bested you with your little sword. And you are also forgetting that I can hold a grudge for a very long time; you can ask Barbossa about it some other time. So I think I've made it abundantly clear that you'd best think before you do anything you might regret later, savvy?" Jack glared at Will, his jaw set. Will finally looked afraid. I tried to shift my weight to my other hip, and gasped; I stretched the bullet wound and more blood came trickling down. I moaned at the disgusting feeling.

Jack heard me.

"Of course…you've already doomed yourself, lad. She'll suffer for weeks. Do you have any idea how long it takes a bullet wound to heal?" Jack asked calmly, threateningly, as he gazed down at me. I could read, in his eyes, that he was about to make his move. I was right. "I take it you don't."

Jack's arm flew down to his belt and retracted his gun in the blink of an eye. He pointed it in Will's face.

"Would you like to find out how long it takes? I can show you…it wouldn't cause me any pain; as a matter of fact, I think I'd rather enjoy it." He turned to look at me. "Elizabeth, if you will…" I looked at him, wondering what he wanted me to do. Then he jerked his head back toward the trees, and I understood. He wanted me to leave him there, alone with Will, so that he could shoot him without me seeing. He didn't want to put that weight on me, witnessing Will's death. But I couldn't move. I couldn't think; I was positive that if I left them alone, Will would die. And his death would be on Jack's hands.

I planted one foot firmly in the sand before me, my mind whirring furiously to form a plan, and then I took another slow step, walking past Jack and toward Will. I was almost past him, when I took a deep breath and threw myself between Jack and Will.

"Elizabeth…what are you doing? Move!" Jack said, amazement evident on his face. The gun in his hand faltered, but did not drop.

"I can't let you, Jack. This is nonsensical. What will you gain from this?"

"Er…the fulfillment of a dream? Ultimate satisfaction? How about…the memories to keep me warm at night?"

I ignored him.

"Stop this. Both of you, now. According to Will, we are wanted by Davy Jones, and if that's true, it's only a matter of time before he finds us. If you fight him alone, you'll die. If you fight him together, you just might have a chance. Think about it, Jack."

Jack looked off to the right, and then smiled, snapping back to my face. The entire movement had taken less than three seconds.

"I've thought about it. And…I still want to kill him. Can I please kill him? I'd really like to kill him. Just once. I'll never do it again, I swear."

"JACK!"

"Alright! But the next time he_ looks_ at me funny--"

"You'll what? Sell me to Davy Jones? Oops, too late Jack. You've already done that."

"YOU…have…BAD BREATH!" Jack screeched, dropping the gun. He lunged toward me, and I ducked just in time. Will's eyes grew wide as Jack grabbed onto him and pulled him to the ground. They began pounding away at each other, rolling along the shoreline, cursing and shouting in pain.

I sighed, realizing from past experience that there was no stopping them. Taking the gun from the sand to be sure neither of them would find it and tucking it into my trousers, I also grabbed Jack's sword from the sand for the same reason. I sat down in the sand and watched as the love of my life and my fiancé fought like angry dogs in the night. To occupy myself, I tore a strip from my shirt and wrapped it around my leg and the wound to stop the bleeding. Eventually, the sun appeared on the horizon, and I smiled at the scene before me.

Will was crawling on the ground, completely exhausted.

"I'll…end…this…now…" Will groaned, trying to make it to Jack. Jack was lying in the shallow tide of the ocean, breathing heavily, barely able to crawl to land. He'd been in the ocean a full ten minutes, ever since Will had thrown him into it.

"Shut up, whelp!" Jack groaned weakly, collapsing to the ground.

They both lay out on the sand, gasping for air. I smiled, content that neither of them could throw another punch, and walked over to them. I stood between them and looked down into their weary faces.

"Hello, Elizabeth. How are you today?" Jack breathed.

"Yes, fall in love with any other pirates lately?" Will asked frostily. I sighed, knowing I'd have to talk to him when we had time alone. He seemed so frail, lying there, anger and exhaustion masking his face. I'd never regain his trust; I didn't want it. I only wanted us to get through everything without him hating me. I was beginning to believe it wasn't possible, but I knew he wouldn't be so hostile if it weren't for the fact that he loved me…and I'd let him down.

"Got that out of your systems, have you, boys? Good. Let's get back to the crew, then."

"No!" Jack moaned, trying to reach up and grab my leg. "No walking…no walking…I'd rather swallow glass…"

"He's right, for once. I can't move." Will closed his eyes and panted loudly.

"No need to worry; we'll take 'em back, Miss." I turned around to see Gibbs, Ragetti, and Pintel walking up the beach. "Came to look for ye when ye disappeared, Captain!" Gibbs smiled.

"Oh, you missed me, eh?" Jack said happily.

"I was talking to Mr. Turner, actually…" Gibbs said, growing red in the face.

"You mean…" Jack turned his head to look at Will, who was smiling at him. "You mean HE'S THE CAPTAIN OF--"

"The ship we used to have? Yessir. But it's most advantageous, you see, because now we are abundantly blessed with _two_ highly educated captains!" Ragetti said, clutching a pocket-sized Bible to his chest.

Jack groaned. Will grinned. And I prepared myself for what I knew would be an interesting quest for Davy Jones' missing heart.

_**End Chapter**_

Well, I thought this chapter was rather fun, a definite relief from the scary ending of the last one, huh? Tell me what you think in a review!


	8. Love Me

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Pirates of the Caribbean. But oh, the things I'd do if I did…_

_**SHOUT OUTS:**_

**A/N: Thanks to several people who've corrected me on a few things. One, that Elizabeth Swann's name is spelled with two n's, not one. Also, I've had a couple spelling errors (since instead of sense) but that's because I'm only human and therefore imperfect! I hope you can all forgive me for that. Also, if you see anything amiss with my story, please feel free to notify me. I'd appreciate it!**

_**Chapter 8, Love Me**_

****It took quite a while for Gibbs, Ragetti, and Pintel to carry Jack and Will back to the small camp they'd made in our absence. I began to wonder why we didn't simply stay where we were

, because it was a day's walk back; then, Ragetti explained why.

"Very strange, the way it's worked out, eh?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, my ol' friend Pintel here used to be in the delightful business of trade. He says he used to sail here all the time, tradin' things back an' fourth, until he became the pirate he is today. And the way he talks, it seems we'll be off this 'ere island in no time at all!" Ragetti winked at me with his one good eye.

"Aye," Pintel said, grunting under the weight of Will, "because them that trade still come from time to time, buyin' an' sellin' their wares."

"Who do they trade with?" I hoped it wasn't more cannibalistic natives, like the ones Will had told me about from his experience on an island before.

"That be the mystery, lass. Even when I worked on the ship, I never saw nigh a soul. But the merchants that went ashore always came back with…treasures." Pintel looked strangely at me, and I felt he wanted this to effect me like a ghost story would. I smiled, hopefully just as peculiarly back at him. His grin faded, and he seemed to realize I wasn't scared of his tale.

The rest of the time, we all walked on in silence. I heard Jack snoring, and I stifled a laugh. I paid very little attention to much else; I wondered only about when we'd be rescued, and who the people that came before us had traded with. I laughed at myself, wondering how I could even consider such an outlandish story.

-:-

"Oi! Can you see her there, mate?" Gibbs yelled. He held one hand over his eye, shielding his face from the sun; it was setting, but the glare was still shining down upon us. Gibbs was staring out over the horizon, pointing with his free hand at something I could barely see.

"A ship! It's a ship, it is! Maybe a day an' a half away, two days tops! Be out of here soon, lads!" Gibbs was excited, but I felt a strange sadness setting over me. It had been three days since the long walk back to this shore of the island and I'd had very little time to talk with Jack…or Will…alone.

"Yes. I see. Not far off at all. Ragetti! Pray for rum, lad," Jack joked. Ragetti actually took him seriously; he put his hands together, nodded, and closed his eyes as he prayed for God to give him a vile drink. It was nearly blasphemous. But I had other things on my mind.

"Jack…I need to talk to you. Alone…now."

"Ah. And when you say 'talk,' you mean…" Jack said, curiosity dancing in his eyes.

"What else would I mean?" I asked, looking innocent. Jack smiled wickedly.

"Eh…boys? Elizabeth and I are going to…find more wood for the fire! Be right back…no need to come looking for us…just…going around the trees, there…for wood…for the fire…" Jack said as we walked away from the group. I saw Will look at me with a glazed expression.

"What fire?" Gibbs asked loudly. Jack began sprinting—more like running—towards the trees, dragging me with him. Finally, we were out of plain sight of the others. As soon as he realized this, Jack turned around and grabbed my face, pulling it to his.

His lips connected to mine with such a burst of passion that I'd never known. Everything I'd been meaning to say to him, every word on the tip of my tongue—or was it his tongue?—disappeared with that kiss. But then I did another one of those stupid things I do when I get caught up in the moment. I raked my nails across his back in pleasure, quite forgetting the condition it was in.

"ARGH!" Jack cried, his mouth breaking away from mine. He stumbled backward, eyes squeezed tightly shut, hands balled into fists. I stared at him, holding my breath, and all was silent for a moment as Jack struggled to regain composure.

Finally, his eyes opened and he looked at me with a weak smile on his face. I could breathe again.

"I'm…I'm so sorry, Jack…I forgot…"

"It's alright…after all, who wouldn't forget themselves in the arms of Captain Jack Sparrow?" My eyes narrowed at him, his ego taking hold of him again. But I couldn't find it in me to be angry with him, not after what he'd just been through. "So…shall we continue? And please, Lizzie, try to control yourself," he joked, coming back towards me. I nearly agreed, eager to be in his arms again, but then I remembered what I'd really come to do.

"No…Jack…we have to talk."

"And as always, I love_ talking_ with you. It greatly _excites_ me. Let's talk some more, savvy?"

"Jack! This is serious…it's about you and Will!"

"Will? Oh…not to offend, but he's not really my type. Too…eunuchy if you ask me." Jack was coming ever closer, and I could smell his spicy scent from where he was standing; a breeze began to blow, and it carried his fragrance ever closer. It was getting hard to resist.

"I didn't mean that and you know it! I have to make a decision, one that will most definitely decide my fate. And I'm asking you to help me make that decision." The wind began to pick up, and a shiver ran down my spine.

"What…kind of decision, Lizzie? You know me…I'm not a futuristic type of pirate. I prefer to…live in the moment." Jack stood barely three inches away from me now, his hands rubbing sensually up and down my shoulders. I struggled to find words.

"Tha-that's why I need your help. With Will…I'd never 'live in the moment' again. I'd…settle down with a family in Port Royal and be a respectable lady again…but with you, I'd…sail the seven seas! Have adventure and excitement! I could never have that with Will…"

"Sounds like you've already made your choice; if I do say so myself, it also seems a very obvious one." Jack leaned forward, his lips inches from mine.

"But that's what's _wrong_, Jack. It shouldn't _be_ an easy decision. It should be difficult, because Will _loves_ me and you…" I trailed off, afraid to speak the words aloud.

Jack's hands stopped caressing my shoulders, and his head backed away from mine, though he still held onto me, staring into my eyes, a look of wonderment on his face. It suddenly came to my attention that the temperature had dropped considerably, and I wrapped my arms around myself.

"And I…?" he prompted.

"You…it's just that…you've said before that your only love is the sea. It only makes sense that I should be with the man who loves _me_, not the sea." I hoped this sounded sensible. But even I was beginning to doubt that Will loved me anymore; surely, he was jealous of Jack, which would make one think that he loved me…but trust was necessary for us to make it, and I knew all of any kind of trust we'd had was dissolved forever.

"Elizabeth…" Jack said. His voice was strained. I could tell he didn't want to say that he loved me, but he also didn't want to deny it. He was torn, and it was quite a new experience to see him struggling with himself.

"Yes? Tell me Jack," I begged, taking his hands in mine. I bit my lip, hoping he'd say he loved me. Only if he could admit it would I ever be able to live my life by his side. I blinked back tears of despair; every second I could see him retreating, running in the other direction in his mind. He wasn't going to say it. He didn't love me enough to admit it.

"Elizabeth…you and I…are very much alike. We both want the same things. Isn't that enough? Isn't it enough that you're happier with me, stranded on this godforsaken island, than you could ever be with William, in a cozy little house in Port Royal?"

My hopes were shattered instantly. I dropped my gaze to the ground and pulled my hands from his. I actually felt my heart breaking. Then I felt wetness on my face and reached up to wipe away the tears. Jack reached out for me, but I stumbled away, and began running back to the group.

"Elizabeth! Love, don't do this now! Of all the bloody--"

His voice trailed away; I lost myself in my own thoughts. Will wouldn't have me, and I couldn't be with a man that didn't love me enough to say so. Surely, Jack had shown that he _cared_ for me…but I wanted to _hear_ it from his own lips.

Then I felt another wet drop rolling down my face, and I wiped it away quickly. Then another came, and another…and I realized the water wasn't tears from my eyes, but from the sky. I looked up and my jaw dropped.

The sky was completely black with dark, foreboding rain clouds. It was the most hideous, frightening thing I'd ever seen, next to The Flying Dutchman's crew. It's difficult to describe such a sky; I only imagined the deepest, most painful sorrow when I looked at it. Then I heard thunder, and a bright streak of lightning flashed down to the sand, not far from where I stood, shocked. The thunder's roar was deafening; the lightning blinding. I wondered how this had come upon us so quickly, and then I remembered the wind before. Then I noticed the crew running towards us.

"HURRICANE! THE WAVES WILL DROWN US ALL! TO THE TREES! FIND SHELTER LADS! EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Gibbs yelled, running furiously towards me, gesturing madly with his hands that I run back to the trees.

"BIGGEST STORM I'VE EVER SEEN!" Pintel screamed over the deafening roar.

"May God have mercy on our doomed souls!" Ragetti called, and I found myself almost unable to hear the screaming man over the volume of the thunder.

I looked out over the ocean then and saw an even more terrible sight. The tide was pulled back, far into the huge body of water. I'd heard of such things in frightening ghostly tales, but never once believed in such a thing. It took my breath away and I found myself unable to move.

I barely noticed Pintel, Ragetti, and Gibbs run past me into the trees. Will was there too, and he slowed down when he saw me, but did not stop.

"MISS ELIZABETH! COME! COME!" Will called after me. His voice sounded far away and muffled.

I continued to stare, just stare at the display before me. The ground shook with the crashing thunder; the lightning bright in my unblinking eyes. Then I looked out at the ocean again, and a scream stuck in my throat.

The waves were coming. Huge, deadly waves. I had been unable to stop myself from walking to the edge of the water, the wet sand clinging to my legs. The wave before me built up far, far above my head; the water was black and reminded me of Death's cloak. It had become extremely cold; I wrapped my arms around myself, still unable to run.

"ELIZABETH! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?" Will screamed into the howling wind. I turned my gaze on him and saw Pintel and Gibbs holding him back. Ragetti was praying. Jack was nowhere to be seen.

"We have to get to higher ground, lad! Leave her! If she won't come, she won't come!" Gibbs screamed. I turned away from them then, not wanting or caring to see anymore.

The wave was getting higher, and all sound other than the deep roar faded away. I covered my ears, the noise almost painful. The wind seemed to be pushing me toward the water.

Then the wave turned. It began to curl at the top, and began racing towards the shore. I tried to run, but fear held me in place. I felt stupid, unable to move. My legs were lead and my head pounded from the sound. But the water was coming; I'd either be dashed under its weight or drown. Either way, I was doomed. Suddenly, a new thought, a very pleasing one, struck me, and I smiled; dying meant I wouldn't have to choose between Jack and Will. Death would be a very comforting release. I closed my eyes.

Within seconds, I felt a warm hand close around my wrist. I wrenched my grip free of it, eyes closed, preparing myself to die. It was all I wanted. Only moments ago, I'd been afraid, but now…it was all I could hope for.

Suddenly, I felt an arm at the back of my knees, pulling me up into strong arms. I opened my eyes, surprised, and looked into the eyes of Captain Jack Sparrow. I felt my heart breaking again, remembering his inability to confess to me.

He looked at me only for a moment, holding onto me tight, and then he ran towards the trees. I wrapped my arms around his neck, rested my head on his shoulder, and closed my eyes again. Jack had come back for me, just like on the Pearl before. And now, I'd killed him. There was no way we'd escape the waves, and if that didn't kill us, the hurricane would. I'd killed the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.

_"Please," _I thought, _"Forgive me, Jack."_

**_End Chapter_**

****Ehhhhhh. What do _you_ think? Wrote this in a hurry.


	9. Davy Jones Returns!

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Pirates of the Caribbean._

**_Shout Outs:_ **_hellokittygirl, Shay Bo Bay, Sugarhighbob, Tempo, Lora-Lai, soaringphoenix86, CSI Go, Jack-Sparrow-Love, Unikorn, Artemis MoonClaw, captain-sparrows-wench, wytchkat, Nyoko Iso, Mony19, lostmymind-backin5min, starling21, lauren baker, sheriboalmighty, EscarlateLeoa, Illicit Ivory, wjobsessed, CaptainJS, 29 Soft Kisses, Liz Sparrow, misso18, Sparks1030, Cloudburst2000_** for reviewing the last chapter!**

**_Especial Thanks To_: **_1Bookwormie1, 29 Soft Kisses, AgiVega, Amanda Michelle, Anaii, Bette, bonnyread, captain-sparrows-wench, CaptainJS, claritypixie, CSI Go, Dragonfly508, dyminjo, FluffLover, Ginny-cry, Gothic-Marauder, hickchick, Illicit Ivory, Itoshii Miko, Jack.Sparrow.1245, katija, Katy111, kitkatk8, Kotoko-Vic, KSmeaton, Lady Kaceemort, Liz Sparrow, Lora-Lai, Madamx28, MissIndependentGirl, misso18, Nyoko Iso, pinkshadow89, pippigirl77, Quirky Del, Rose with Thorns, Sassy08, Savvylicious, sheriboalmighty, Slaverwitch, soulseekersfindpeace, Sparks1030, Sparrow's Swann, starling21, the Librarians, thecutiedisease,tinamonic, Tsuki289, Unikorn, Viskii, and XxDarkFirexX _**for adding this story to your favorites! Also, if you've added this story to your favorites and you have not reviewed, please do so! It breaks my heart when people don't review!**

_**Chapter 9, Davy Jones Returns!**_

****With my head against Jack's chest, I could hear his breathing becoming harder. It was so difficult for him to run with me, so afraid for his life, most likely afraid for mine. If only I hadn't been so stupid! I'd come so far at the expense of so many, and my death wish had gotten both Jack and myself killed!

Then, in the midst of wallowing in self-pity, Jack tripped and fell face down in the sand, and I flew from his arms and landed a few feet from him. I tried to reach out to him, but as I was stretching for his arm, sand in my face, I looked up and saw the wave. It cast a dark shadow over us and the trees, death sure to follow soon.

It was upon us, dark and howling, the finger of God. I felt Jack grab my hand. I looked at him, hoping I looked miserably sorry for causing his death, and then I closed my eyes, waiting to feel the water crashing down.

But it never came. Instead, I heard a most unexpected thing, one that sent chills down my spine.

The noise of the water and the howling of the hurricane ceased immediately. The wind no longer blew my hair about my face; the cold faded. In my confusion, my eyes snapped open, and I looked up at the wave; it was frozen in time, as though painted in the sky.

"Ah. Look who it is, mates! The infamous Jack Sparrow!" I stared at Jack, who looked positively livid. But he quickly recovered, and replied to the rumbling voice.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, actually. What a delight it is to see you again, Davy boy!" Jack said as he scrambled to his feet, looking up at the wave. I was completely shocked as I looked up at the ocean towering above us to see Davy Jones and his crew standing upon the waves, looking down at the two doomed souls beneath them. It was a feat to behold. Davy Jones' show of his extreme power over the sea sent terrible fright rushing through me.

"I find it fascinatin' how you got yourself into another fatal predicament so soon, Jack. And now that I have you where I want you, I'd like my heart back, if you don't mind." Davy Jones smiled down at us, or at least I thought he did; he was so far above us that I could hardly see his face.

"And I would love for you to get said heart back, but I assure you I have no idea where it is. So it's quite pointless to be asking me, then, see…so why don't you take your little wavy thing back to…wherever you came from and let me on my way?" Jack grinned up at the man above him; I wanted to tell Jack to stop, because all Davy Jones had to do was snap his fingers, if even that, and we'd both be dead.

"I'm not asking you for the heart, Jack, because I know you don't have it. But I would, most definitely, like your assistance in gettin' it back. What say you, Jack Sparrow?"

"_Captain_…" Jack mumbled under his breath. "And what if I say 'no,'? Surely you won't force a fellow captain to help you retrieve your little thump thump, eh?"

"Jack…you _will _do what I want. Or I'm afraid a very sad fate may befall you."

"Forgive me for asking, but why on earth would you need my help? Seems like you've got enough of the ocean on your side. What could I possibly do to help? After all, I'm a condemned immortal like you, Davy," Jack said, smiling wickedly, trying to worm his way out of the situation. I stood up, never taking my eyes off the amazing sight before me. The wave began receding, and Davy Jones' crew was slowly coming down to earth. They were only ten feet above us then.

"Don't ask questions, Jack. Just do as I say, and you might walk away from this with both your arms…and maybe a ship, if you please me." Jones smiled evilly, and he finally seemed to take notice of me, standing there in awe at him.

"Ah, if it isn't your precious…Elizabeth? Forgive me," he said, his boots finally making contact with the earth, "I'm terrible with names." The wave had completely disappeared, though the sky was still dark. My mouth hung open as Davy Jones leaned towards me and took up my hand as he gently kissed it.

"That'll be enough there, my good…squid. Let's just…go find your thumpy thing so we can all go home happy, eh?" Jack said, stepping between me and Davy Jones. Jones never took his eyes off me, but he did speak to Jack.

"Jack, since I've had the pleasure of many experiences with you, I assume you'll understand that I have many a good reason to doubt your loyalty. Which is why I've brought a friend, to ensure there aren't any…complications." Davy Jones stepped to the side, and another man emerged behind him. He was in his early fifties, and had dark hair streaked with gray. His face looked tired but proud, and his clothes were of the most expensive material. He bowed slightly, his mouth a straight, emotionless line. His almond-shaped eyes stared suspiciously at everything.

"This, Jack, is Captain Sao Feng. We've known one another near twenty years. He will make sure you will _without a doubt_ come back with my heart…he'll make you an offer you'll find you simply can't resist," Jones said, his tentacles curling in his excitement. He put one wet hand on Sao Feng's shoulder, almost like a father would do to his son.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Sparrow. I've heard many tales about you, you can be sure." Sao Feng spoke with an Eastern accent, but he did not seem 'pleased' to meet Jack at all. His very presence struck me as odd and cold. Needless to say, the air around him seemed frigid with icy emotion.

"So…he's gonna be my first mate then?" Jack asked, one eyebrow raised in curiosity as he looked at the strange man.

"Of course not, Jack. He won't even be on the same ship with you," Jones answered. His face became contorted with a scheme which I was sure could not end well. I crossed my arms and tried to focus on a lighter point, such as the sky; the clouds were rolling away, and everything was returning to an almost eerie stage of normalcy.

"Then…how is he supposed to do you any good?" Jack asked, still staring at Sao Feng.

"Well, the way I see it Jack, you've taken something very near and dear to me. And it still hasn't been returned. So Captain Feng is to look after something of yours, something very dear to you…until I get what you stole from me back."

"Ha!" Jack said, smiling widely, looking wildly at Davy Jones. "I have nothing so near and dear to me as the sea, which you already have in your fishy possession! So Mr. Feng here, I'm sorry to say this, my good friend, but you've no purpose, so you can go away! Back to China or Japan or whatever little country you came from! For I have nothing that I value on this earth more than my ship…which is…also in your ocean, Jones. Good luck with the thump thump, then!" Jack said, turning to go into the trees, taking my hand in his. He tried to pull me after him, when I noticed an even wider smile appearing on Davy Jones' lips.

"Wait just a moment, Jack. You say you have nothing important to you…nothing at all?" Davy Jones grinned at Jack…and then he looked evilly at me. My heart stopped; I did not like where this was going.

"Not a single thing, Jones!" Jack replied triumphantly.

"Oh…but I think you do, Jack…" Jones said, reaching forward and grabbing my wrist. He pulled me away from Jack, and tossed me to Sao Feng, who gripped me tightly about the arms. "I really think…you do."

_**End Chapter**_

****Aha! Bet you were wondering where Mr. Sao Feng was, huh? Well…review, all you…Feng lovers…!


	10. Return to Me

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Pirates of the Caribbean!_

**Author's Note: **_To answer the question many of you asked, yes, Captain Sao Feng is a real character that will be in the third movie. That is why he's in this story, because I want it to be as much like the third movie as it can be within reason (since I'm not sure what's gonna happen!). So, I hope that clears that up!_** Also, the story will from this point on be told from different points of views, not just Elizabeth's. This is to make it easier for you to understand. Thanks for taking the time to read this!**

_**Shout Outs: **Sparrow's Swann, CaptainJS, Jack.Sparrow.1245, Quirky Del, Cloudburst2000, hellokittygirl, EscarlateLeoa, Lora-Lai, Ghadgo-LV only, sheriboalmighty, 29 Soft Kisses, Sugarhighbob, Unikorn, Nyoko Iso, Death's Kiss, captain-sparrows-wench, misso18, lauren baker, Illicit Ivory, SKateforever, and Tempo _**for reviewing the last chapter!**

_**Special Thanks To:** gabberz, IdrilFineal, Kotoko-Vic, Madamx28, Maiakyalei, shiny34, Tempo, and vampqueen324 _**for adding this story to your favorites!**

_**Chapter 10, Return to Me**_

_**Elizabeth Swann**_

****Jack's face was completely devoid of emotion as I was tossed to Sao Feng. I couldn't believe it. We'd gone from certain death by a crushing wave to certain death by the man who controlled said wave. I was becoming so numb to it all.

"What's the matter, Jack? Cat got your tongue?" Davy Jones asked, his tone lacking interest. Sao Feng snapped his fingers then, and two men came forward with shackles.

"Oh…now is that really necessary? I mean…look at her? Skin and bones. She couldn't outrun a snail even if she tried!" Jack protested.

"They're not for her, Jack," Jones said, his tone grim. Jack's eyes widened as the two men walked over to him and clasped the shackles around his wrists. Then the larger, bald one on the left kicked Jack in the stomach, and he fell to the ground, gasping for air. The men laughed heartily, and then came to stand on either side of me, both of them clutching one arm tightly. I sighed and looked longingly at Jack.

"Why shackle me if you need me? What's the point?" Jack asked, trying to stand again.

"Oh, I'll take them off when I see fit. But for now…I want to give you a little incentive to bring me my heart. In one piece." Jones then turned to Sao Feng and nodded. Feng gestured to the two men holding onto me, and they moved away. Feng walked over behind me and wrapped his arm around me, forcing my arms tightly against my waist. I couldn't have moved if I'd tried. "So Jack, if she really means nothing to you, you won't mind if Captain Feng gives her a pirate's hello, now would you?" Davy Jones grinned madly, his eyes filling up with delight.

Sao Feng withdrew a rather long, curved knife from a sheath at his side and held it up to my neck.

"Lizbeth! What on Earth! This is madness!" Jack yelled, struggling with his shackles.

"And I thought you didn't care for anything, Jack," Jones said with a wicked grin. Jack straightened up and tried to look indifferent.

"Well…I don't! Go ahead! Kill her. See if I care! Away with you, wench!" Jack said, swatting at me drunkenly with his grimy, shackled hands. "She was never worth anything anyway. You know how I like my women, Davy. Unattached and at my mercy. And poor Lizzie, here…she's too stubborn for my taste. Likes eunuchs. She wouldn't last a minute with me!" Jack said, staring at me with distaste. His words cut me deeply, but I knew he was just trying to set me free. I focused on the sand beneath my feet instead, trying to ignore his stinging words.

"Jack, I've known you too long, much to my disappointment. So I can't really believe a word you say. But I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, just this once. Captain Feng?" Davy asked, signaling to his friend. Sao Feng nodded, still holding onto me, and lowered the knife until the blade was against my collarbone.

"STOP! Uh…er…that's really pointless now isn't it? What have you to gain from--" But Jack was cut off, because Feng cut across my collarbone slowly and deeply. I cried out in pain and felt warm blood surfacing and dripping down my front. I looked down and saw that my white shirt was quickly becoming stained with red.

I looked up at Jack, tears in my eyes. I tried to blink them away, but they fell freely down my cheeks. Jack saw this, and I could see in his face that his heart was breaking.

Davy Jones walked over to Jack, water squelching in his boots, and put himself directly behind Jack, still allowing him to clearly stare at me in horror. Then he slipped one hand to Jack's shoulder, leaned forward, and whispered something in his ear. Jack's eyes widened considerably, and he shook his head, face pale. Davy Jones looked up at Sao Feng.

"He's not going anywhere," Jones said, satisfied. Then Sao Feng turned, lowering his knife from my neck, and threw me to his two crewmembers.

"I'll come for you, Elizabeth!" Jack called. I heard his voice crack, and I could tell he was beginning to cry. I'd never seen Jack cry. It amazed me enough that I struggled to turn around and see him. But when I tried, the larger man to my left slapped me hard across my face, and I fell face down into the sand.

"Be'ave yourself, lass. We wouldn't want you gettin' 'urt now, would we?" one of them said. Then his boot collided with my face, and everything went dark.

_**Jack Sparrow**_

****I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Well, actually, I could. I just didn't want to.

Lizzie's shirt was quickly becoming a deep scarlet, her blood pouring from her new wound. Feng smiled at me, as though it gave him pleasure to cut her flesh away from her bones. I looked on at her, and saw tears in her eyes. It was the first time in many years that I'd felt truly sick.

Davy Jones then came to me, put his hand on my shoulder, and whispered in my ear.

"Imagine how she'll look with thousands of those all over her beautiful body, Jack. They'll be everywhere…and I_ do_ mean everywhere. Wouldn't you hate to think you were the reason I had to cut her? Could you sleep at night, Jack?"

I shook my head, knowing I could never forgive myself if that happened. I sighed with relief as Sao Feng lowered his knife, but then he threw Elizabeth to his two henchmen.

"I'll come for you, Elizabeth!" I called, and my voice cracked against my will. I didn't even remember the last time I cried. But I was going to cry today.

I don't know how it happened, but somehow Elizabeth fell to the ground. Then one of the men said something to her that I didn't catch, and he kicked her in the face. She didn't move again.

"BASTARD!" I screamed, rushing at her attacker. Then several long, sticky tentacles curled themselves around my neck, and I felt a sharp object slamming into my neck. The ground rushed up to greet me then, with a slap much like that of a woman scorned. Believe me, I knew them quite well.

_**End Chapter**_

****Short chapter. Please review if you want more!


	11. Something's Missing

_Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah. Blah. Nope._

_**Shout Outs: **Sparrow's Swann, hellokittygirl, Nirvana Renegade Seiga, BlossomKiss, DataKenobi05, wjobsessed, Nyoko Iso, Illicit Ivory, Erin McKinley, DJ jaz-e-jaz, 29 Soft Kisses, Jack-Sparrow-Love, sheriboalmighty, Amanda Michelle, dyminjo, Quirky Del, IdrilFineal, Mony19, Liz Sparrow, ShannonRose, Lady Kaceemort, Ginny-cry, Mr. Sparrow, CaptainJS, ashanti01, Sugarhighbob, misso18, SKateforever and Lora-Lai _**for reviewing the last chapter! ALSO, big thanks to a previous reviewer who suggested I try more "pirate talk!" Great idea. Really spices things up a bit, don't you think?**

_**Special Thanks To: **DJ jaz-e-jaz, GGlova213, Inu-fan20, kraenky and _**for adding this story to your favorites!**

**Quick question: _if you have added this story to your favorites or put it on alert, why haven't you reviewed? If it's worth reading, it's worth reviewing! Think about it. Thanks!_**

**_Chapter 11, Something's Missing_**

**Captain Jack Sparrow**

I opened my eyes, promptly wishing I hadn't. A throbbing pain in my neck and head sent tears to my eyes.

"Bloody hell! Who--"

"Eh shut yer yap, Jack, you're not the only one 'ere with a splittin' 'eadache!"

I turned to face the person who so freely offered his opinion and was utterly surprised to see who it was.

"Ah. It's you." Barbossa stared at me with disinterest. "And how, pray tell, did you manage to get yourself on such a fine ship as this? What…is the name of this ship, by the way?" I asked. I looked around myself at the cold floor and noticed that Gibbs, Ragetti, Pintel, and the eunuch all lay unconscious on the floor. I glanced out the porthole of the ship to see that it was night outside.

"This be the _Dauntless_, and you be in the cargo hold. Damned captain got no apples 'ere. Plenty of rum, though." My headache disappeared immediately.

"Did you say rum? Where?" I asked, sounding a little more eager than I should have.

"Oh, the rum? Eh I drank it all."

Of course. I'd only now noticed that his eyes were bloodshot, his words slurred…and his breath reeking of rum. I rather envied him.

"You drank _all_ of it? Every last drop?" I whimpered.

"Yep. Were good, too." Barbossa burped happily. Then, pushing my longing for rum aside, more important matters (as much more important than rum as things can be) pressed on my mind.

"How'd we get here? The _Dauntless_, you say? That's one of the Royal Navy's ships, innit?"

"Right you are, Jack. Davy Jones stole it for his good friend 'Captain Feng'--more like Captain Fang, you should see the bloke's teeth—anyway, 'e stole it right out from under the noses of Cap'n Norrington. Boasted about it, 'e did…all day and all bleedin' night." Barbossa half-kicked at an empty bottle of what once used to hold precious rum.

"Captain Norrington? He's been reappointed?" I asked, feeling entirely shocked. He was better than I thought.

"Yeah. Got himself a full pardon, cleaned up 'is act, joined the navy, got a ship." Barbossa stood up, swaggering with the effects of the rum and the swaying of the ship, and crossed the small cargo hold to a crate in the corner. He grabbed the edges of the lid and pulled it open. He began rummaging inside it, throwing out packing straw, while I thought up more questions to ask while he was drunk and most honest.

"How did they get here?" I asked, motioning to the rest of my 'loyal' crew. "Last I saw of 'em they were runnin' off to the hills like little women!"

"Feng and Jones scoured the island…didn' want to leave anyone…behind…now that they're so bloody fixed on findin' all pirates, that East India Company!" he said angrily. He wasn't making sense, so I ignored him.

"Do you know where we're going, then?"

"Oh yes. That's the other thing, Jack. Cap'n Norrington struck up a bargain with the East India Company, 'e did. Gave away Davy's heart. Some 'Beckett' has it now. And last I 'eard, Beckett be headin' to Tortuga with it. So Jones hired Feng to go on land and steal it. Feng's plan is to pretend he's only there to turn in all the pirates he finds for a trade…" He continued to look through the crate while my mind thought of all the possibilities.

"Why doesn't Jones just go ashore and take the heart himself?"

"Eh well…the way 'e see it, if Beckett saw 'im comin', he'd stab the heart and that'd be the end of it. Kinda hard to miss a walking squid. But if he _doesn't_ see Feng--"

"Then Feng can steal the heart right out from under them, no fuss!" I finished for him, quite proud I'd figured it out. "How do you know so much, dear friend?" I asked, trying to sound unsuspicious.

"Overheard 'em. Well, I didn't drink all the rum. They had a good bit themselves. And when you've 'ad a lotta rum, the tongue…gets loose…" Barbossa said, pulling out more packing straw. "You know what I'm sayin'?"

"Yes. I do," I said, chuckling at the irony. _Just like yours, Barbossa_, I thought. Then I became serious. "We should definitely stop them. I'm missing something, though. I can't remember what it is. Did they take my compass?" I looked in my shirt and found my compass there, wet but still present. "No…maybe my r--" I checked my fingers, but all of my rings were still there. I sighed. I knew I was missing something. What was it? I couldn't think with the pounding of my head. Oh, the pounding.

"Jack! Look what it is, mate!"

"What? What?" I asked, struggling to stand and make it to the crate. Barbossa leaned down and pulled out a bottle. I froze.

"Rum!"

**Elizabeth Swann**

The room was rather cozy. The walls were paneled in expensive oak. The furniture was made of rich brown wood, shiny and clean. The colors in the room were soft and warm…inviting. It was awfully hot, and I was underneath a silk coverlet. I threw it off me and stood up, trying to remember where I was. It took a moment before I realized that I was completely and utterly naked. But I did notice that my leg was bandaged, and so was my collarbone area.

I didn't see any clothes, so I began searching in drawers for them. I didn't find any—but I did find a rather useful pistol. I checked inside of it and found that it was loaded. I smiled, and continued searching for clothes.

The door began to open and I rushed myself back into the bed, covering myself as quickly as I could, hiding the gun under the cover. Sao Feng's face greeted me.

"Ah…Elizabeth Swann. I've heard much about you." He sounded nothing like a pirate at all, but I still felt as though some part of him was just as despicable.

"Yes…I…my name is Elizabeth. What do you want?" I asked, glancing around the room, still searching for clothes.

"Just to talk, Miss Swann." He began to cross the room, and I pulled the covers more tightly around me, sitting up, my back against the headboard. Finally, he sat down at the foot of the bed, one hand on his knee, the other hand lying on the bed, very close to my calf. The nearness of him made me nervous, and I bit my lip in fear.

"Talk about what?"

"You."

"Why?"

"Why all the questions? Can't a man be civil to a woman without having ulterior motives?"

"No." I said. I really did believe this. Every man I'd ever come into contact with, other than my father, really had had disgusting motives. Probably even Will. Most definitely Jack. The thought of him sparked something in me, and I was suddenly very curious as to where he was.

Sao Feng was laughing.

"Oh, is that so? Well then, would you like me to be _uncivil_ to you, Elizabeth?" he asked, sliding closer, his eyes filling up with lust and desire. I slid back as far as I could until my back was pressing so hard against the headboard that it was almost painful.

"_Miss Swann_, if you don't mind. And I'd much prefer it if you were neither civil nor uncivil as you propose, but entirely indifferent."

"Indifferent works for me, Miss Swann," he said, still coming closer. His hands were almost upon my thighs.

"When I say 'indifferent', I suggest the _utmost_ of indifference, the kind where you come into no contact with me whatsoever, so as to save both your reputation and mine."

He stopped, staring into my eyes. He looked as though he was considering something. Then he began moving again. His hands found their way to my thigh, with only a thin cover and a sheet between his hand and my flesh. His touch was icy cold and sent a jolt of electricity through me.

"I hope you don't mind that I disagree, Miss Swann. And as for my reputation…it doesn't matter to me one way or the other, because in the end, I always get what I want."

The hand not on my thigh slipped under the cover and came ever closer to my center. But just before his fingers entered me, he stopped, looking into my eyes again.

"Please understand I rarely do this. It's just that…William Turner…Jack Sparrow…James Norrington until quite recently...all highly wanted criminals…and they all had, or were to have _you_, at one point. So you see, I'm merely curious as to what is so enticing about you that even the most wanted of men find themselves at your mercy."

I tried to think. I couldn't shoot him. If I did, the crew would hear it and come running, and I'd have no chance. They might even kill Jack, just to spite me. I couldn't…I couldn't…

"Surely you wouldn't deny me what I want when I've taken such good care of you. I bandaged every wound on your body. Not that it bothered me to undress you, _Miss Swann." _He flashed a wicked smile at me, and I was shocked to see the condition of his teeth; they were sharp and pointed, much like fangs. It was though he'd filed them to a point. Suddenly, he so much resembled a shark to me that I felt like a helpless, doomed fish.

"Get away from me!" I begged, trying to push him away, realizing this wasn't going to end soon. He retracted his hand, but his head came to my neck, and his teeth began biting my neck painfully. It was quickly becoming more and more serious. I had to make a decision. Immediately.

"I_ said_," I pulled the pistol out from under the covers and put it to his head, cocking it, "get…_away_…from me."

**_End Chapter_**

****Ah, the power of the cliffhanger. 14,500 reads and 260 reviews! If you read, review. Unless you're a lazy bum. Are you a lazy bum? No? Then REVIEW!


	12. Invincible

_Disclaimer: I do not now own, expect to own, or have ever owned the Pirates of the Caribbean. Hope of owning it, now, is another story altogether. _

_**A/N: Some of you left questions in your reviews, and while I did answer them individually, it occurred to me that perhaps others had the same questions but did not ask them for fear of insulting me (you could never insult me with a review, I assure you!) so here are the answers!**_

**1. Why didn't Elizabeth struggle under Feng's knife?**  
This is how I see it…she has been thrown from one hazardous, possibly deadly situation into another in two seconds flat. She's in shock and probably understands that in a hostage situation where you or your loved one's life is in danger, you should NOT struggle (at least, I wouldn't anyway) and irritate your attacker further. And she's kinda tired too, chaps.

**2. Why did Jack 'forget' he is missing Elizabeth?**

Jack was struck (heavily) in the last chapter with a sharp object at the base of his neck or back of his head. Head trauma can cause short-term or long-term memory loss (go watch 50 First Dates!). But one does not forget everything, only certain things, and the memories usually return when something sparks the memory (like in old movies, when a kiss makes a man remember his forgotten wife).

_**Well, those are all the answers! And please, if you do have a question, I'll be happy to answer it for you. All you have to do is ask!**_

_**Chapter 12, Invincible**_

**Captain Jack Sparrow**

_I memorized all the words for you  
But if you only knew  
How much that's just not like me  
I wait up late every night  
Just to hear your voice  
But you don't know that's nothing like me_

_You know I wonder how you already figured out  
All these things that I try to hide  
All this time I've been hoping you don't find out  
All these things that I hide on the inside_

I can't be held responsible  
This is all so new to me  
Just when I think I'm invincible  
You come and happen to me

"You love her, eh?" Barbossa said drunkenly, the newly empty bottle of rum gripped loosely in his hands. I hiccupped, nodding. I'd had my fair share, of course. "Well 'ow abou' that." He shook his head, taking on a faraway look. "And yer sure it be love, mate?"

I nodded again. I would have answered him, but my tongue had gone numb three bottles ago.

"How so? Not that I don't believe yer. You'd know love better than anyone, seein' as how you've broken so many 'earts, eh, Jack?"

Finally, I mustered up the strength to talk.

"I know that I lo…her, mate. She's…like me."

"Aye, but a whore can be like yer too, if she's slept with many a woman!" he chuckled loudly at his own joke.

"But I know I l—o…her. She's got me cleanin' up my act! Doing things that are nothing like me! Must be l…that, eh? Or extreme likey-likey, right?" The buzzing in my ears became louder and I burped again.

"Could be. Or you could just be stupid." Barbossa laughed again. Louder and louder and louder. He began to slide to the right…and fell on his side, unconscious. Thanks to the rum, he'd been able to laugh himself out cold. I stood up and stumbled over to him. Nudging him in his side with my foot and watching the flies swarm around his open mouth, I laughed.

"Oo. Who's the stupid one now…Stupid? Haha! Stupid. Suits you. Very well. Stupid. Ha!"

I love rum. And Elizabeth. _Where is she? She isn't here. Come to think of it, I haven't seen her since…._

"Bloody HELL!" I turned to the stairs that led to the deck and began running. I didn't remember that the shackles were still wrapped around my wrist and strapped to a heavy black weight on the floor. As soon as the chain tightened, it flung me to the floor in a heap. "Bloody hell…" _My head hurts. Elizabeth! I have to pee. Elizabeth!_

_I want to make sure everything is perfect for you  
If you only knew  
That's not like me to follow through  
Maybe even give up all these dead end dreams  
Just to be with you  
But you don't know that's nothing like me_

Hey yeah I wonder how you already figured out  
All these things that I try to hide  
All this time I've been hoping you don't find out  
All these things that I hide on the inside

I can't be held responsible  
This is all so new to me  
Just when I think I'm invincible  
You come and happen to me

**Elizabeth Swann**

The gun was shaking in my hand. Feng stopped gnawing at my neck, frozen in place. Slowly, he raised his head and the hand under the covers slipped away. I held the gun to his temple, hoping killing him wouldn't weigh down my conscience forever. But he'd very nearly taken a part of me that belonged to only one, and Feng wasn't him.

I noticed with horror that blood was dribbling down his chin. He smiled at me, and his teeth were stained red with blood. My blood. The bastard had _bitten_ me.

"It won't matter if you kill me, Elizabeth," he said, using my first name with emphasis. "You'll still die anyway. The venom will course through your body until you're numb. Then it will go to your brain, making it impossible for you to move. Complete paralysis. Finally, it will make its way to your heart…stopping it forever. And if you kill me, you'll never find the antidote. So to end my life would ultimately end yours…" he said, staring into my eyes.

I considered it for a moment. Dying would be another adventure, a great one. I didn't know what was on the other side for me. Then the light caught something shiny around his belt; it was a ring with several small keys of different sizes. My heart skipped a beat.

_Now I'm waking up  
I've finally had enough of this wreck of a lifetime  
I never thought I'd survive it  
Now I'm taking back  
All I gave up for that  
Leave my pain behind  
Wash these stains from my life_

"I…I…"

"You…?" he prompted, coming closer. Suddenly, all my fears vanished. I knew what I had to do.

I smiled at him, my finger tightening on the trigger. "I guess I'll see you soon, then."

Without a further thought, I pulled the trigger. Sound exploded in the small room, and warm blood splashed on my face. The look of pure horror and shock on his face stayed frozen there, along with the new hole that went from one ear to the other. Slowly, he fell onto his side, lying across my legs and the bed. I wiggled out from underneath him and an idea struck me. I heard yelling and footsteps above the ceiling and I knew the crew was coming.

I rushed to the door and bolted it shut, and then ran back to Feng, snatching the keys from his belt. Realizing there were no other clothes in the room, I grabbed the only ones I saw.

"CAP'N! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WE HEARD A--"

"DO YOU HAVE GAS AGAIN?"

"MOVE, YOU FOOL!" Suddenly, I heard another gunshot, and the door rattled as the bullet collided with it. Another shot sounded, and I knew it was only a matter of moments before they shot the lock off. I grabbed the only shoes I saw and ran to the porthole in the wall of the cabin. Reaching up, my hands closed around the rim of it, and I pulled my body through it. I looked below me once outside the ship and saw that the rope for the anchor was only six feet away, to my left and down a bit. The rope was tight, and I knew that if only I could jump to it, I would be okay. I closed my eyes and prayed.

I heard another gunshot. And another. Then I heard the door give way, held my breath, and jumped for all I was worth.

_Just when I thought all was lost  
You came and made it all okay_

I can't be held responsible  
This is all so new to me  
Just when I think I'm invincible  
You come and happen to me

I can't be held responsible  
This is all so new to me  
Just when I think I'm invincible  
You come and happen to me

I memorized all the words for you  
If you only knew  
How much that's just not like me

**End Chapter**

Yeah I know most of you don't like the "modern song in old-timey story" thing, but it just fit so perfectly that I couldn't resist putting it in!

And I've realized something…you cannot make someone review. You can only **burn down their house** and hope they give in. :)

UPDATE: **If you've read this story before August 6, there have been changes made to chapters 11 and 12. I have not uploaded a new chapter, but I've definitely taken out certain "parts" that several people told me were quite unnecessary. **

**Thank you.**


	13. God Has a Sense of Humor

_Disclaimer: OOO no I don't own it sorry peoples._

**A/N: I wrote this song while listening to "Bossy" by Kelis over and over, so it might be kinda weird. THANK YOU REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! However, I dislike all non-reviewers. Meanies!**

**_Chapter 13, God Has a Sense of Humor_**

**Elizabeth Swann**

****As I jumped away from the window and to the side of the ship, I am sure my heart had stopped. So many things run through your mind when you're in a dangerous situation. But the only thing I thought of was Jack. Call me lovesick, if you will, but he forced all other thoughts from my mind.

I reached out and touched the rope with the tip of my fingers. I stretched out until my hands were tight around it; I was still falling down. Ten more feet and I'd be in the ocean. But I held to the rope. Unfortunately, grabbing it caused me to slam—painfully—into the side of the ship with a loud bump. I held on with both arms as tightly as I could…then I began to notice a strange, cold numbness in the shoulder where Feng had bitten me.

I heard the men up above me in the captain's quarters bursting in to find their leader.

"Oi! Look, men! He's naked!"

"Where'd 'is clothes go?"  
"He's _dead_, you idiots! Look at the blood!" It was silent, and I imagined several crewmembers taking in the scene.

I looked down at the clothes I wore: Feng's clothes. Not attire that normal pirates wore, but Feng had definitely been a pirate. The worst of sorts. He made Jack, and maybe even Davy Jones, seem like angels.

"Hey…where's the girl? She was in 'ere, wasn't she?" a squeaky voice asked.

"Yes…we must find her. She killed him! Find her now! And when you do, bring the murderous little bitch to me!" a deeper voice growled. I recognized it as the first mate's voice, and knew I had to find Jack and get off the ship as quickly as possible.

I looked below me and saw a few portholes; my heart leapt at the thought that maybe Jack was in one of those rooms.

"I don't see her, sir!"

"Up anchor! And bring in the long boats, too! I don't want anyone getting off this ship!" the first mate screamed. I heard his footsteps fade, as though he was leaving the room, and then I heard them directly above my head. He'd come to the railing. All he had to do was look down…

I felt the rope I was hanging onto being pulled upward. _Up anchor!_

I couldn't think any longer. My left shoulder was completely numb, along with most of my left arm, and three of my fingers. The nearest porthole was within stepping distance. I slipped my foot into it, released the rope, and jumped inside.

**Captain Jack Sparrow**

The ringing of my ears! I slapped myself in the face, trying to stay awake and deaden the ringing. It sounded like little drunken midgets with cowbells tied to their necks were dancing about like it was a bloody holiday._ I_ wanted a holiday.

Then the memory of Elizabeth returned to me. I sighed, wondering where she was. My arms weighed far too much to struggle with my shackles again, so I stuck to day dreaming. Barbossa was fast asleep, as were the rest of the crew. I wondered how they could sleep so long. Maybe I was dreaming. I picked up an empty bottle. _No, this isn't a dream; if it were, there would be rum._

Looking out one of the two portholes in the room, I saw a clear blue sky, perfect for sailing. Still staring out the porthole, I for some reason thought of Ragetti. I glanced over to him; a small, tattered Bible was falling out of his pocket. So was his eyeball.

I looked out the porthole again, gazing at the sky. I heard some sort of commotion going on above me, but ignored it.

"Dear God," I said aloud, "if you would be so kind as to deliver Elizabeth to me, I'd be eternally grateful. Might even give up rum."

Suddenly, through the porthole, a figure flew in and came crashing to the floor. Looked like a dirty, thin boy. Then he looked up at me, and I saw that the 'he' was a 'she.' Elizabeth, to be exact.

"ELIZABETH!" I shouted, crawling drunkenly over to her, falling all over myself. At seeing me, her eyes lit up. It made me giggle. Then I remembered. I looked up and out the porthole, in the general direction I thought God would be. "Thank you, God. Of course, I can't give up rum. But you can't hold that against me, because you know me well enough to know that I don't mean half of what I say." I looked back at Elizabeth, who seemed to have a sense of urgency about her.

"Jack, we have to go now. I…sullied things up a bit. Feng is dead. The crew will kill us! Get up…get up! We have to run!" she urged, trying to pull me to my feet.

"Hold on, now…" I said, in my drunken stupor. "I'll have you know that I am Captain Jack Sparrow, and never run from the enemy. I face them head-on, with no fear. So come, Lizzie, and give your fearless captain a kissy--"

I leaned forward as I said this, but her palm came swiftly and roughly against my cheek. My head spun, but the stinging pain did clear my thoughts somewhat. I could focus. But then, in my newfound half-soberness, I realized Elizabeth was bleeding. And she was wearing Feng's clothes.

"Like to fill me in on what my little _pirate_ did while I was…detained?" I asked, eyeing the wound on her left shoulder.

Elizabeth reached up and covered the wound in her arm with her hand. She seemed to be having trouble breathing.

"No, no, Lizbeth, let me see…" I demanded. I tugged her hand away and, using my sleeve, wiped away the blood. I cleaned it up enough to see what it was. "Elizabeth! Something bit you!"

"_Feng_ bit me, Jack. He's some kind of…of…"

Suddenly, her face went blank. Her eyes darted from one object to another, as though she couldn't recognize anything. Then she looked at me, her lips slightly open. Then, with no warning, Elizabeth collapsed to the floor.

I looked up at God, still slightly drunk, thinking she was faking it.

"Oh, I suppose you think this is funny, do you?" I yelled angrily at him. He didn't answer me. I pouted.

"J…Jack?" I heard a humming sort of voice say. I turned around and saw William Turner sitting up, holding his head. "What…what's wrong with Elizabeth?" he asked, becoming increasingly worried. He stood, wincing as he straightened his back, and hobbled over, and bent down to her the same time I did. I moaned; my own back had just started healing. I was careful not to let Will know about it. He picked up her head, and I touched her hand.

"She just collapsed. Said something about getting bitten. 'S all I know, I swear."

Then, much to my dismay, I heard footsteps above us, heading toward the stairs. Will looked up at me, eyes wide.

"Going for a swim?" I asked. Will nodded.

I turned and grabbed Ragetti, while Will hoisted Elizabeth up. I slapped Ragetti on the face until he woke up, looking rather upset with me. He reached up and felt the hole where he was missing an eye.

"Me eye…it's not in me head! You took it!" he accused.

"Oh yes, Ragetti. While you were sleeping, I stole your eye and popped mine out so I could hide yours in my head," I said sarcastically. Then, the footsteps were coming closer, so I spoke quickly. "Look, over there." I pointed out Will holding Elizabeth. "A couple of bad blokes are comin' down here and Willy there is about to throw his bonnie lass overboard. She's taking a small, tiny, short little nap, so you're going to jump out with her to make sure she doesn't drown, savvy?"

He nodded and then looked afraid of what he'd agreed to.

Carefully, Will fit Elizabeth's small body through the porthole, and slipped her through it. Ragetti struggled against me, but eventually, I forced him through the porthole, and I heard him splash into the water below.

"You get Gibbs, I'll get Pintel!"

"No need, lads!" Gibbs yelled, becoming excited. "Reportin' for duty, Cap'n!" Gibbs had woken up Pintel and Barbossa, who were both rather annoyed. But then, a man came into the room, gun in hand. He looked shocked to see us, escaping through a porthole.

"What do you think yer doin'?" he asked.

"We are currently escaping from this ship, as you can see," I said cheerfully, distracting him. "Oo. What's that?" I asked, pointing at something behind him. He turned, and I reached behind his head, grabbed his greasy ponytail with one hand, the gun with the other hand, and turned the gun so that it pointed directly under his chin. His head snapped around as he looked at me, completely surprised.

"Jack, let's go!" I heard Will call. I glanced over my shoulder and saw that Barbossa, Pintel, and Will had all escaped through the porthole. I backed away from the man, pointing the gun at him. I climbed up to the porthole, watching him as closely as I could without getting a splinter from the damned ship. I smiled at the man, relishing in my triumph.

"This will be the day that you will always remember as the day--"

Then ship lurched forward unexpectedly, and I tumbled out of the porthole and into the crashing waves. Bugger.

-:-

Will watched over Elizabeth while Barbossa and Gibbs recruited the longboat attached to the side of the ship. Everyone climbed into it, tired and wet, and Will and I took the first shift rowing.

Elizabeth was our main concern; several times she shook violently. There was cold sweat on her brow, and her skin looked dull and lifeless, no longer rosy with her youth.

I knew we had to hurry.

In two days, record time if I'd ever seen it, we reached Tia Dalma's swamplands. As we rowed past the residents of her particular swamp, they all turned their heads to look at me. I knew I was ruggedly handsome, but some of the stares made me nervous, and I nodded back to them, half-smiling.

"Do you really think she can help Elizabeth, Jack?" Will asked, holding his beloved's head in his hands. She was so cold now. She didn't even look like Elizabeth anymore.

"I don't know, mate. Ask Ragetti to pray."

"You could do it too, you know!" Ragetti said loudly, pulling at the oars; it was his and Pintel's turn to row.

"No thanks. God has a…sense of humor. And God doesn't much care for the likes of me as I'm sure you've noticed, mate." I smiled at him.

"Oh. Yeah." My smile faded.

"Eh? What's that supposed to mean?" I asked angrily.

"Nothing. I'm just sayin', is all."

For the rest of the trip, all was silent. I didn't like it. I needed rum.

Will and I carried Elizabeth up the ladder to Tia Dalma's hut. Elizabeth groaned once, and I accidentally let her left side fall; it scraped the door frame, but she didn't even seem to feel it. She'd lost all feeling in everything.

"Merciful 'eavens! What've ye done to de poor girl?" Tia Dalma asked as we brought Elizabeth inside.

"She was bitten. By Sao Feng. We need the antidote! Hurry!" Will urged, setting Elizabeth down on a rug on the floor.

"Sao Feng, you say?" she asked, becoming increasingly interested.

"Yes. Ol' Fengy. Sharp teeth, bad breath, icky sense of humor. Would've been a good politician," I offered.

"Would've been? You mean…he's dead?" she asked, reaching up to the ceiling and grabbing a jar of slimy brown stuff.

"Yep. Lizzy said so. 'Course, I've had certain experiences where she's proved herself to be less than honest--"

"Shut up, Jack."

"Okay."

She continued to frantically grab things left and right, of all shapes, sizes, textures, and colors. She threw them in a brown bowl, grabbed a spoon, and mixed it up. It smelled rather stinky.

"Blood. I need blood. Now."

"Whose blood? My blood? His blood? The monkey's blood!" I said triumphantly.

"No. Her blood," Tia Dalma said, nodding to Elizabeth. Will didn't waste time. He dropped to the floor, withdrew his pocket knife, and put it to Elizabeth's hand.

He hesitated. Definitely would never be a pirate. But then, he pressed the blade to her palm, and drew it across. Tia Dalma leaned over, as did everyone else.

No blood. She didn't bleed.

"It's worse than I thought!" Tia Dalma screeched.

"It's the work of the Devil, it is!" Ragetti screamed, backing away. Pintel rolled his eyes.

"He's not dead," Tia Dalma said gravely.

"Who's not dead?" Barbossa asked gruffly.

"Feng. You can't kill evil. And that man…is truly evil…" she said, getting a faraway look in her eyes.

"If he's not dead, then how do we kill him?" Ragetti asked fearfully.

"First, you have to get him out of 'er!" Tia Dalma said. She pointed to Elizabeth, who was shaking violently again.

"What? You mean he's inside--"

"Stop asking questions and let the woman think!" a voice said. Everyone, including myself, turned to look at the man behind me. He was tall, dark, and the handsome type. Like me. But he did have a nasty scar above his left eyebrow, and his hair was falling out.

"Oh…it's so nice to see you…again!" I said, waving my arms about, trying to look enthused. He just frowned at me, glared at me, looked at me like he'd never seen me before. But he had. Oh, he had. Finally, he spoke, looking livid.

"Nice to see you too, son."

**End Chapter**

Woohoo!

Well, that's probably the last time I'll update for quite a while. But I'd really really really like to have a lot of reviews before I update next. And if you add this to your alerts and DON'T review….grrr…I shall be sending you a message, you can be sure. Somehow that just irks me. Well, hope you loved it! Review!


	14. We Wait

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Pirates of the Caribbean! But if I did, Jack would not be Elizabeth's! He would be MINE!_

**A/N: I have something to say.**

Now, I'm** not complaining **that I've got** 305 reviews! **That's** great, **and thank you to all who did review.You'll never know how** much **it means to me. Thank you!

**_Chapter 14, We Wait_**

**Captain Jack Sparrow**

The way he said he missed me didn't make me 'doubt' it. It completely convinced me he was utterly and completely unhappy to see me. The kind of unhappy I am when I'm out of rum. _Damn…now I'm thirsty. _I was to him like the man who drank all the rum was to me. And it is not a happy sight when I find that person alone.

"What's wrong, Jack? All out of 'ellos for yer own father?"

"Hello." Well, it was what he asked for. I turned on my heel, trotted across the room, and sat down on a rickety old rocking chair. Elizabeth squirmed on the floor. I looked away from her; something inside of me hurt when I watched her. I probably had indigestion.

"I 'eard ye be in the belly of some 'orrible beast, Jack. Tell yer good ol' Dad how ye managed to escape, and I might tell ye why I've come back."

"He had a bad case of heartburn. And I don't care why you came back. You left. That's all that matters in my opinion."

"Ye know why I left, Jack. Don't tell me you been makin' me out to be some wicked sod to yer crew!" he turned to them, and they shuddered in fear. Who wouldn't? I'd always told them he was dead. "Anythin' he's ever said is a lie!"

"We…figured that out…" said Pintel.

"Good. I won't be havin' anyone sayin' I ain't a good man. I'm a good man, I am…" he turned back to me, a smirk on his face. "Ye look like me, ye know." He turned to Tia Dalma. "The spittin' image, 'e is!" He seemed proud of it for a moment, but then his smile faded away.

"So…now that we've caught up on how Not-So-Little Jack escaped from the Kraken, I should think you wouldn't mind telling me how you got off Davy Jones' ship?" I asked with an identical smirk.

"'ad to, Jack. Even though we ain't been the sort to get along, I 'ad to come and warn ye, afore it was too late. He's comin' for ye, Jack. Won't be long, now."

"'old off there, just a minute!" Barbossa interjected. He turned to my father. "'ow the bloody hell did you end up on Davy Jones' ship?"

My father smiled. Looked like the dead, he did. Him and Barbossa would get along like old chums, since both of them were mutinous bastards. Both of them had a thing for leaving me alone somewhere. I hated them for it.

"Two years ago I came across 'is ship while I was tradin' in the Far East. Took it down, 'e did. Took it down. Would've taken me with it if I 'adn't joined 'im. And he put me to work soon as he captured me. In two years, I got thirty lashes and I gots the scars to prove it!" The crew, _my_ crew, was gathering around this man to hear his tale, their eyes full of admiration and wonder. I thought I was going to be sick.

"But 'ow did you escape? Davy Jones'd have to die 'fore he'd give up a slave!" Pintel said happily.

"Not true! With all them noses on his slimy face, methinks one cold would do him in!" Ragetti said, and he and Pintel laughed. With tears pouring out of his eyes, Ragetti asked, "No, really, how'd you get off the ship?"

"Jones died," my father said, matter-of-factly. He reached over to Tia Dalma's table, picked up a mug of something, and downed it in one gulp. Ragetti and Pintel ceased laughing immediately and only stared at him. I stared at him for a different reason. I wondered what was in that cup. _Better not be rum._

"What do ye mean, 'e died? Just…capoof…just like that?" I ignored him. I was sneaking over to the table as quietly as possible. I picked up the cup and put it to my lips, still not listening to that idiots insane story. The liquid filled my mouth and I sighed. _Rum!_

"No. 'e was murdered, 'e was. By Captain Sao Feng of the Royal Navy." Precious rum spewed out of my mouth. I stared open-mouthed at him, wondering what on earth made him think my crew would believe such an outlandish tale. They weren't_ that_ stupid!

"Wow. I didn't know 'e was in the navy! That's why he weren't poor and wore such fancy clothes!" Ragetti exclaimed.

Okay, maybe they were a little bit stupid. But they saved me money; they couldn't count the wages I gave them, so they didn't know that I kept a little for myself.

"How did he kill him?" Will asked, holding Elizabeth's hand; she'd calmed down and was now resting quietly at his feet.

"A stab through the 'eart. Ya see, a man named Norrington stole the heart and was gonna give it to a Lord Cutler Beckett, whose plan was to threaten Jones with it, to get him to rid the seas of pirates. But then Feng shows up, and he's got 'imself a higher rank than that Norrington. So he sets Norrington up, see, and gets him 'anged for the death of some woman he dreamed up, before the poor man can give Beckett the 'eart! So Feng steals it, cuts out Norrington's heart in the dead of night before 'e's buried, and gives it to Beckett instead. And so Beckett sailed off to Tortuga with the heart where Feng said Beckett could meet Davy Jones." My father stopped to take a breath and scratched his head full of dark hair. It was so quiet, I could hear his nails raking against his scalp.

"Well? Who did he meet? Was it Jones or Feng?" Ragetti asked urgently.

"Feng." The storyteller smiled. "And Jones walked right off the ship to the dock, scurried up his little bit of sand and cut Beckett's head clear off!" At saying his, he drew his hand against his neck and made a slicing noise. Ragetti and Pintel winced.

I caught up on something I hadn't before, and found myself as giddy as ever. I'd prove him wrong. I'd prove that he was a liar and that he was fibbing through his teeth. I smiled.

"He's lying, making it all up off the top of his head," I said coolly.

"Oh? And what makes you think that, Jack?" he asked me, smiling much the same way. But I had the crew's attention; they all turned to look at me.

"Jones can't go on land but every ten years. It wasn't time for him yet. So it's impossible that he stepped ashore and killed Beckett. And before, you said Beckett met Feng at the dock, and that said Beckett did not meet said Jones. So you're lying." I smiled again; the crew turned, mouths open and wide-eyed, to the other man that looked like me, as though demanding an explanation with their expressions.

But he still smiled. He still looked cocky and sure in himself. I began to wonder if maybe he wasn't lying, but I couldn't admit that out loud, because I'd just accused him of doing so, and to admit it aloud would be to confess my total stupidity and thickheadedness, which as Captain Jack Sparrow, I would never do so long as dead monkeys walked the earth. Period.

"Beckett did meet Feng, 'e did. But 'e didn't know it."

"What the bloody hell are you blatherin' on about, old man?" Barbossa asked, looking confused. _Haha. Barbossa feels dumb. _

"Do you even know what Feng is?"

"No…I'd always thought he were human. With pointy teeth, to be sure, and foul as they get, but still human," Barbossa said, looking even more stupid. I liked it.

"He's far from human, mate. He's…" he leaned in, trying to draw the crew in further. It worked. He spoke in a hurried whisper. "…a demon. Can take the form of anyone after 'e kills 'em, even Jones!" he smiled wickedly. What rubbish.

"Aye, mate. That may be true," I said, smiling at him again, knowing for sure that this time, he couldn't prove me wrong. "But back on the island after the Pearl sank, I saw Feng…and Jones. Together. At the _same time_. And if Feng killed Jones before he stole the heart from Norrington, Jones would have been dead long before that. So how could Feng be himself _and_ dear old Davy at the same time? You must think I'm drunk," I said. For a moment, I wished I was.

"Jack, Jack, Jack. Never were one to trust too easy!"

"How would you know? You left when I was barely two years old." I made sure he caught the anger in my voice. But he only grinned at me.

"Jones _was_ dead when you saw 'im on the island with Feng," he began again, changing the subject, "'e'd been dead long afore that. Feng can be in two places at once, dependin' on how much blood he gets. And…'e's completely poisonous, too. One single bite or drop of 'is blood can damn ye to an eternity of fiery torment…after it kills ye, painfully. He controls ye, because he's _inside_ of ye. A demon, he is. "

For nearly ten seconds, it was so quiet I could hear the people up in heaven drinking rum and playing limbo. Lucky bastards. But then everyone burst into laughter, with the exception of my father. Pintel spoke up first.

"That's such a load of sh--"

"Shhh! She's wakin' up! Look!" Tia Dalma pointed frantically at Elizabeth. She sat up, the sweat gone from her face. She was still deathly pale, and her eyes had dark, purple circles around them. Her lips were white as well, and looked as hard as stone. So unlike the ones I'd tasted on the Pearl.

I froze, as did Will and everyone else. She turned her head slowly, looking carefully from one person to another as if in a trance. Then she dropped her head and an otherworldly growl escaped her throat. I watched with horror as Willy's eyes opened in shock.

"E…lizabeth…?" he asked, coming forward again; he'd backed up at the sight of her. He stretched out one hand to touch her cheek.

Snapping her jaw and teeth at his outstretched hand, Elizabeth hissed. Her face was turned downward, but her eyes glared up at him. They weren't brown, they weren't her eyes. They were cold, black eyes, like the eyes of a shark that smells blood and knows exactly where its prey lay dying.

Will jerked back, nearly falling on his backside. Barbossa inserted his hands under Will's arms and helped him stand; Will was still staring at Elizabeth, kicking his feet to escape her.

Elizabeth smiled. But it wasn't her smile. It was evil, sick, twisted. Then her head straightened back up again and she began to stand, never taking her eyes off the lot of us. Once on her feet, the smile still in place, she turned her gaze slowly around us again, something excited and completely foreign to me in her eyes. The eyes looked familiar…and I felt sick.

"_But I'm not drunk. Or maybe I am, and that explains it all. Oh, yes. Or it's all a dream. I'm sleeping in my hammock on the Pearl. And there are no icky shark men possessing Elizabeth, no long-lost fathers reappearing, and there is definitely rum. Somewhere." _I thought, suddenly wishing to crawl under a rock and die.

"Jack…Jack…" her voice startled me out of my dream world. I looked up at her, surprised that she would call out to me, of all people. But I was _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. Of course she'd call out my name. Probably louder in other circumstances.

All the others in the room turned to look curiously at me. I didn't turn my head, but my eyes glanced at all of them: Pintel and Ragetti stared open-mouthed; Barbossa took a bite out of an apple; Tia Dalma's eyebrows rose considerably, her eyes sparkling with something more than knowledge; Will looked at me with absolute hatred and I thought for a moment that he was going to hit me. I bit my lip…then I thought up a plan.

"Er…ha! Why are you all looking at me like that? Didn't you hear? 'Jack' is the new name for 'William Turner.' Yep." They didn't look convinced. "Well…obviously Lizzie here has heard it! It's…quite clear, actually…" Not the best plan.

Elizabeth's gaze suddenly locked on me. Her eyes widened for a moment, and I saw a brown color edging at the black of her eyes. Then, I realized where I'd seen those black eyes before. They were the eyes of the man with the sharp, deadly teeth…and he was inside Elizabeth. For a moment, her eyes were brown again, and the color began to return to her cheeks. Her mouth opened wide, and she cried out, falling to her knees.

"JACK!" she screamed, her voice choked with pain. Without even thinking, I dropped to my knees beside her. She lay in a crumpled heap on the floor. Her body was twitching, flailing, and she clutched her stomach in pain. She jerked so fiercely that it was difficult to get near her. But I finally grabbed her head and held it as still as I could.

"Get her legs, Jack! Her legs!" Tia Dalma screeched, falling to the floor beside us. In her hands, she held the brown bowl full of the horrible-smelling liquid. I crinkled my nose at it as Will, Pintel, and Ragetti all fell to the floor with us. Barbossa continued to eat his apple, quite indifferent to it all. Ragetti closed his eyes and began praying. My father stood back, taking in the scene with a glare that told me he was surprised at her reaction at all.

Will quickly took over for me and held down Elizabeth's legs, but she was fighting back. She screamed in pain, so loudly it hurt my ears. I felt my own heart burning as tears of pain poured from her eyes. She was fighting him.

"FIGHT, ELIZABETH! FIGHT HIM!" Tia Dalma screamed, stirring the liquid fiercely. I could barely believe it all. "Jack!" she blurted out, not stopping her quick stirring to look up at me, urgency in her face. "Now…she'll bleed. Cut her now, Jack. We need it. If we don't have it now, it won't work."

I couldn't believe it. She was asking me to cut her. And she was already in so much pain. I reached down and felt the knife in my boot.

"NOW, JACK! NOW!" Will screamed. His face was frantic, his voice cracking, beginning to lose hope. He was willing to do anything to save her. I actually felt sorry for the poor eunuch.

Slowly, I withdrew the knife, internally steeling myself for what would come next.

"JACK!" Tia Dalma screamed. I grasped Elizabeth's hand, which was finally warm, in my own. I pressed the blade to her palm, but did not draw it across. My arm didn't work. It fell numb and useless.

"What are you doing? We don't have time for this! Do it or she dies!" Tia Dalma began to reach for the knife, to take it from me, to do it herself. But I absolutely would not let her. If anyone was going to cut her, I was going to be the one to do it.

Quickly, closing my eyes, I jerked the knife across Elizabeth's palm. She screamed again, and her eyes glared up at me in horror at what I'd just done. But she seemed to forget it in the much fiercer pain in her stomach. She thrashed around, and Will was having trouble holding her. Tia Dalma reached down and grabbed Elizabeth's hand; blood was surfacing quickly and began to pour down her wrist and forearm. Holding her hand over the bowl, a modicum of crimson drops, two or three at the most, spilled into Tia Dalma's concoction.

I looked down at Elizabeth's eyes and saw them shining with tears and pain and it broke me. Before I could think, and before I could remember that her fiancé was still in the room as well as many others, I bent down and kissed her lips. Her screaming ceased, but she whimpered, still feeling pain inside of her. Her lips felt soft again, and quivered beneath mine. I moved my lips against hers infinitesimally, so slightly that I barely knew I was doing it.

Then an unexpected thing happened. Elizabeth's teeth bit down—hard—on my top lip. I felt the pain immediately and tasted blood. Jerking back and crying out, I covered my mouth with my hand. I looked at Elizabeth, who was thrashing again, but rather weakly; her eyes were turning black again.

"We have to do it now." Tia Dalma stirred the contents of the bowl a few more times and then reached above her to the surface of her table and grabbed a vial. Faster than I'd ever seen anyone move, she scooped a bit of the brownish mixture into the vial. She threw the bowl down, forgetting it.

Elizabeth was barely moving now; she only half-swatted at my arm, since I was still holding her head. Tia Dalma put the vial to Elizabeth's partially opened lips, turned it up, and emptied it into her mouth. Elizabeth's eyebrows furrowed at the taste; I could only hope it didn't taste as bad as it smelled. But finally, she swallowed it. Tia Dalma sat back, took a deep breath, and sighed. Elizabeth did not move again.

"What now?" I asked, looking down into her eyes. She reached up and grabbed my hand, which was just behind her ear, holding her head in my lap.

"We…wait. It either works…or it doesn't. There's no in-between," Tia Dalma said quietly, not half as excited or as urgent sounding as she had been before. She sounded resigned, hopeless. Elizabeth tugged on my hand and I looked down into her eyes again; the brown color was fading.

"Jack…" she whispered. I thought I saw Will flinch out of the corner of my eye. He backed away from us, and sat heavily down on the floor, his head in his hands. He was completely exhausted from the previous fight to hold down the possessed woman.

"What is it, love?" I asked just as quietly, putting my face down near to hers. I was upside-down to her, my eyes level with her lips. She smiled weakly at me, her hair falling about her shoulders.

"I can't win this, Jack. It's over." My own smile faded.

"It's not over, Lizzie. It's barely begun. You're far stronger than any other woman. You'll win this, I promise!"

"Pirate," she said, her eyes misting over. "Always making promises you can't keep and saying things you don't mean." She raised her hand up to my head and touched my cheekbone softly.

The room was completely quiet; everyone was staring at us, completely shocked at the sudden slowness everything had taken. It was eerie.

"Aye, love, but this time I mean it. If I ever meant anything, I mean that. Or I'm not Captain Jack Sparrow!" I said, my voice cracking against my will at the end.

Her hand snaked its way behind my neck, knotting in my hair. She drew my face down to hers; I had to help her a bit, since she was very weak and could barely lift her own arm.

"That you are. You _are_ Captain Jack Sparrow. So I guess I will win, just like you said, because you would not lie about such a thing and risk your title," she whispered in my ear. I grinned; she knew me well.

Leaning down farther, I kissed her nose. I heard Will shift near us.

"Jack?" she asked, even more softly. Her voice was fading; her eyes began to close. My heart sped up at the sight.

"Yes, love?" I asked eagerly, hoping to get her to open her eyes again.

"I love you, Jack Sparrow."

I swallowed hard. I'd never said I loved her, but she'd told me countless times. And now, she was fading, dying, and this could be my last chance. I moved my lips farther upward and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Elizabeth Swann."

I looked up at her, hoping she'd woken up, hoping she'd cry and say she'd been waiting for me to say as much, or at least slap me and tell me she'd been joking, that she wasn't sick, that it was all a game. I'd forgive her…I couldn't stay mad at her long.

But as soon as the words escaped my mouth, the words I should have said the first moment I met her because I felt it even then…as soon as I said, "I love you too, Elizabeth Swann," and looked down at her face, I could tell. I knew.

She was gone.

**End Chapter**

Aw. Sad, huh? But…that's not the end! Review and stay tuned (if that works for stories as well as TV) for the next installment…maybe she's not as "gone" as she seems, eh?


	15. Hear You Me

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Pirates of the Caribbean, nor do I own…my socks. Dirt poor, remember? That's me. Practically a hobo, only with enough luck to find an available computer._

**A/N: Thanks so much to all my reviewers! But there's one I want to thank especially this time, because she's been so kind to me. **

**_LEXAPOWER!_ Thank you so much for reviewing my story in the past. You gave me very helpful advice, and for that I am eternally grateful, because without your input, this story wouldn't be half as good as it is now. I realize you did stop reviewing but it was for personal reasons and I respect that. But even though you stopped reading, you did recommend this story to another reader, and that is such a great thing. I doubt anyone else has done that for me this whole time. And even though I miss your reviews, I understand why you did what you did. So thanks for all your help!**

**On with the story!**

**_Chapter 15, Hear You Me_**

**Captain Jack Sparrow**

I sat there just holding her in my arms as I tried to refrain from bawling like a baby. I wasn't a child; I was _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. I would not cry. Not over a woman. Not today, not tomorrow, never; a woman was merely a curse sent to earth to terrorize men because God thought we had it too good. I was not going to cry…even though I'd just admitted to her and the rest of my crew that I loved her.

I lifted up my head and looked into the eyes of Will. He was staring at her face, his eyebrows raised, and his mouth slightly open like he'd seen a ghost. He didn't look to me like he was breathing. Glancing around at the others in the room, I saw the tears in their eyes. Ragetti was praying again, and for once, I didn't feel like making a sarcastic comment. Pintel was staring at the body in my arms with wide eyes. Barbossa had removed his hat and tilted down his head so that his eyes fell on a dead insect on the cold floor. Even Gibbs, who'd always believed that women were bad luck, had tears pouring down his face. He wouldn't meet my gaze.

Then I saw Tia Dalma. She wasn't crying pitifully like most women would in such a circumstance, and neither was she lost in her thoughts. She was smiling from ear to ear, her bluish teeth displaying complete and utter confidence. She was not looking at Elizabeth, but directly at me. I looked curiously at this woman, this strange person who could see the future and wondered if maybe, just maybe…

My gaze fell on Elizabeth's closed eyes.

No. There was no way. It was over. Fate had won.

_There's no one in town I know_

_You gave us someplace to go_

_I never said, "Thank you," for that_

_Thought I might get one more chance_

_What would you think of me now?_

_So lucky, so strong, so proud._

_I never said, "Thank you," for that_

_Now I'll never have a chance_

"Oi," I heard a voice say near me; my head shot up to find the source. It was Ragetti. "Would you mind tellin' us why you be so bloody cheerful? Whatever you're on, I want some." He was speaking to Tia Dalma. I found myself wanting rum.

"I am 'appy because I know t'ings you don't, yes." She grinned even wider and moved closer to Elizabeth, her gnarly hands reaching out and touching Elizabeth's pale face. I pulled Elizabeth away; something was obviously wrong with Tia Dalma. She looked up at me quizzically.

"Why pull her away, Jack? Nothing I could do to make it worse, ye know."

"Aye, but there's also nothing you can do to make it better."

"Don' be so sure about that, Jack. Don' be so sure." With that, her smile faded and she stood, the feathers and torn fabric of her skirt flowing about her as she bent over and picked up the bowl she'd thrown aside before. Placing it on the table, she turned, glanced once more at the lot of us, her eyes lingering on Elizabeth, and slowly left through the curtain to another room.

I pulled Elizabeth closer to me, crushing her to my body. I saw Will stiffen. I pressed my cheek against her neck; it was still warm, as though any moment she'd awaken and tell me to get my filthy hands off her. I smiled into her neck and laughed loudly.

"Oi. He's gone mad, 'e 'as!" Pintel blurted out. Then I heard Gibbs.

"Jack…it's one thing to grieve, mate, but another thing to--"

"Shush, man! Can't you see he's in pain? Why, any moment now, he could 'ave a nervous breakdown, and you're tellin' him he should be singin' hallelujahs that she's dead! Play ring-around-the-rosie! Doin' jumpin' jacks--" Ragetti began, but he was interrupted by Gibbs..

"I said no such thing. I just don't want 'im to go looney's all!"

"Well you're going about it the wrong way! Sooner than you think, he'll be pushin' up daisies along with her!"

This angered me so that I nearly picked up the beetle crawling next to me on the floor and hurled it at all of them. Then I realized that one beetle really wouldn't cause that much pain…

"She's not dead, mates. She's…only sleeping." I tried to stay calm. They all quieted down, but Gibbs stood up and made his way over to me.

"Jack…" he said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Don't do this now, eh? Just take a bit o' rum and you'll feel better. A bit o' rum's all ye need."

I shrugged his hand off. I was not in the mood for this now. As much as I wished it would, I knew rum couldn't take it away. It would just make me have a deluded fantasy that Elizabeth would wake up and beg me to forgive her for dying and leaving me alone. Who was she, anyway, to just die? After all, she was needed. I needed her. I looked down into her face again and wished to see her blush scarlet. But I knew she wouldn't ever do that again.

_May angels lead you in_

_Hear you me, my friends_

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go_

_May angels lead you in…_

_What would you think of me now?_

_So lucky, so strong, so proud._

_I never said, "Thank you," for that_

_And now I'll never have a chance_

_May angels lead you in_

_Hear you me, my friends_

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go_

_May angels lead you in…_

Suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore. I could feel their eyes boring into the shape of me holding Elizabeth in the dim light. But I was Captain Jack Sparrow. I would handle this. Alone.

I stood up, careful to place Elizabeth's body gently on the floor. Gibbs watched as I smoothed my clothes; he cleared his throat. It was clear he wanted to know what I was doing.

"Oh. Think I'll take your advice, mate. Bit o' rum will do me good." I reached out to Tia Dalma's table and picked up the half-empty bottle of rum, smiled at the crew, nodded, and walked out onto Tia Dalma's porch.

It was dark outside, and quiet, except for the occasional chirping of crickets. Lucky bastards. All they had to do was chirp and eat. I took a sip of rum and felt it trickle down my throat. I looked up and noticed the stars were shining dimly through the black clouds. Elizabeth and I had spent a night like this one on that godforsaken island, so long ago.

I put the bottle of rum to my lips and the scent filled my nostrils. A thought crossed my mind and I held the bottle back to look at it. So many years I'd based my life on this crap. Finding rum, drinking rum, getting drunk, and not remembering anything at all. I thought about how many times Lizzie had said it was a vile drink. In a burst of anger, I hurled the bottle into the creek and watched it sink into the blackness.

_And if you were with me tonight_

_I'd sing to you just one more time_

_A song for a heart so big_

_God couldn't let it live_

_May angels lead you in_

_Hear you me, my friends_

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go_

_May angels lead you in…_

_May angels lead you in_

_Hear you me, my friends_

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go_

_May angels lead you in…_

It wasn't long after that that I heard someone coming. I turned slightly to see who it was and saw that it was Tia Dalma. Sighing, not really feeling talky-talky, I turned back to the creek and watched a few frogs fighting over a lily-pad. Lucky bastards. All they had to do was croak and eat. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Jack…" she whispered. I wouldn't have paid attention if it weren't for the strange tone of her voice. I turned to face her and noticed that her face was once again happy and smiling. Made me sick. Wanted rum back.

"What do you want, woman? Can't you see I'm--"

"Hush. There is somet'ing you must know. But if I tell ye, ye can never let it pass from ye lips that it was said, Jack Sparrow."

"_Captain,_" I groaned. "What's so important?"

"It's Elizabeth." My ears perked up. "She is not dead, Jack. She is as alive as you er me!" she said excitedly, as though she'd just told a rather naughty secret. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't start this now. I'm not in the mood for you mumbo-jumbo."

"It isn't 'mumbo-jumbo!' I don't lie, not abou' this, Jack. Not abou' this. She's alive. I didn' think it would work, but it did! She could wake up anytime…it would just take a little effort on your part."

"Stop!" I shouted angrily. "What are you talking about? What didn't you think would work? Tell me, woman!"

"You were there, Jack. You saw. Feng is a demon. How do you get rid of a demon? You exercise it, Jack." She grinned again, that annoying, happy grin.

"I didn't hear you 'exercise' anything! All I saw was you pour spoiled gravy down her throat! Lot of good that did her!" I turned away from her and looked out at the water. I tried to ignore her voice.

"Jack! Ye should know better than anyone that to remove a demon, you have to have a piece of it!"

"Where did you get this 'piece' from?" I asked, still not believing it.

"From 'er. He had possessed 'er, even bitten 'er. The poison was there. It was inside of 'er. Still is. But it won't be long before she wakes up now, Jack. Won't take long at all if ye 'elp 'er. You'll see. You'll see."

I decided to humor her. I knew it wasn't a very bright thing to do, but it was better than pretending I was deaf.

"And…if what you say is true…why not tell everyone? Why only me?"

"Because…you 'ave to be the one to wake 'er up, Jack. Only you can do it."

I laughed. She looked at me strangely again. Better than that bloody smile.

"Go and get dear William to do it. He's her bloody fiancé, if you haven't noticed!" I yelled, wanting to shoot something. I began to look for that damned monkey. Lucky bastard. All he had to do was…be dead. Pissed me off.

"And does that make you jealous, Jack? That she's engaged to another man? A man who can give 'er a home, a family?"

No point in trying to hide it, was there?  
"Yes. It bloody well makes me jealous. Not that it matters now. She's not coming back."

"That…my friend…is where you are wrong. Which is not unusual if I recall, Jack."

"Thank you. I needed that," I said sarcastically.

She paused a moment, as though letting everything that had just been said sink in.

"So, would ye like to know how?"

"How to what?" I asked, looking back out at the water.

"How to bring her back. I know how to do it. Would you like to know, Jack?"

I stared out at the stars again. I remembered that island, being marooned on it. I remembered how I'd never wanted to leave it. I remembered wishing I could be there, with Elizabeth, right then.

"Yes." I said, before I could stop myself.

"It would take a lot of work, Jack. Ye'd have to want it. Really, really want it. Ye'd have to want to do anythin' for 'er. Would ye do that, Jack? Would ye do anythin' for 'er?" She sounded more and more eager with each passing second. I realized I did too.

"Would ye, Jack?" she asked again, her voice softer.

I blinked and remembered when Elizabeth kissed me, and even liked the thought of her chaining me to a ship to die. I wanted her alive even when a sane person would have hated her. I knew then that I would, without question, do anything for Elizabeth.

I nodded my head.

"Do you love her, Jack? Really love her?"

I nodded again.

"Good," she said, putting her hand on my shoulder. "Because for her to live, you have to die."

**End Chapter**

Yeah. The ending of this chapter surprised me too. Mwahaha. But don't worry, it's not over! I know you're sad. I know you're all dying to see it end! But alas! The end comes soon…Review if you read this. Review if you want to read another chapter. Review if you're happy and you know it and really wanna show it cuz…you're cool.


	16. The Ultimate Sacrifice

_Disclaimer: Ah! I do not own the Pirates of the Caribbean; never have and never will! I so detest saying that._

**Au/N: You are so GREAT! 394 reviews as of this moment, and I have never been so thrilled in my life! And just to put some incentive in the whole review thing, the 410th reviewer for this story shall receive a one shot of their choice written by me! I'll dedicate it to them, and be so, so thankful. But if you're thinking, "Oh, I don't wanna review 'cause I won't be the 410th reviewer," then, that's really sad. I know I have a few people that have reviewed almost every chapter since the beginning, and I love them for that. So…be like them, people! Do it because you like it, not because you want something. Thanks!**

_**Chapter 16, The Ultimate Sacrifice**_

**Captain Jack Sparrow**

****I'd have to die. To save Elizabeth, I'd have to cash it all in, forever. No turning back…no breath, no ship, no sea…no rum! And why should I give my life for the one woman who'd left me to die?

But I loved her…didn't I? I hated to admit it, but she'd grown on me. And the crew loved her. Gibbs, the man who'd always feared a woman's presence, was in tears because she was gone. That had to mean something. _It means she's worth it, _I thought.

"Die. Death. Die?" I asked, looking nervously at Tia Dalma. She nodded, her smile gone for once.

"Death, Jack. No other way."

I sighed.

"Die. Sounds so cheery, doesn't it? Makes me want to sing and dance. Woo-hoo," I said sarcastically. Tia Dalma put her hand on my shoulder.

"It is your choice to make, Jack. You have to give your life of your own free will, or de spell will be null an' void, an' you'll die for not'ing." She sounded like she was giving a speech at her father's funeral. I groaned.

"Why'd she have to go and die in the first place?" I pouted. I felt stupid as soon as I said it. Then, a memory, a rather fond memory of mine, struck me.

_"How far would you go to save her?" I asked Turner; this was actually one of the most serious questions I'd asked in my life._

_"I would die for her!" he replied loudly, looking angry that I'd even have the brass to ask such a question._

_"Ah. No worries, then!" I said, and turned back to the sea._

He would have died for her, so long ago. The little eunuch would have actually given his puny life for that woman...I had no doubt that he loved her just as much that moment as three years ago. Now that she was gone, I wasn't sure he had much to live for As a matter of fact, I wasn't sure_ I_ had much to live for.

"Jack?" Tia Dalma asked worriedly, startling me out of my reverie. I blinked and smiled at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," I said, quite believing it, "and I know what to do."

It took a few minutes and some strange looks from the crew, but Gibbs eventually followed my orders and carried Elizabeth's body outside and down the ladder to Tia Dalma's home. Tia Dalma held a knife in her hands, but I saw her hide it behind her back and slip it between the waist of her skirt and her body when a crew member looked at her strangely.

"Put her in the water." Tia Dalma said, nodding gravely. Gibbs looked at her like she was insane, but a look from me got him to do as she said. Slowly, he set Elizabeth down into the murky water; she floated on the top for a moment, but then began to sink. Tia Dalma, waist-deep in water, slipped her hands beneath Elizabeth's pale body to keep her afloat. Elizabeth's hair fanned out in the water around her. Jumping down from the middle rung of the ladder, I landed heavily in the water; it splashed up to my chest. Tia Dalma nodded to me, and I knew what to do.

"Gibbs…Ragetti…Willy…go back inside. We can handle it from here, gents," I said, trying not to sound suspicious. Gibbs and Ragetti nodded solemnly and walked glumly back into Tia Dalma's house; Will, however, had other ideas. He jumped down into the murky water and approached Elizabeth. Tia Dalma held her afloat as Will softly touched her cheek. A fiery jealously flared inside me.

"Rest, Elizabeth. Rest." Slowly, Will bent down and kissed Elizabeth's forehead. And he wasn't stopping. It felt like an eternity.

"Okay, okay! I think she's had enough…smoochies. Let the woman do her job!" I said angrily, referring to Tia Dalma. Finally, his lips separated from Lizzie's forehead; glaring at me over his shoulder, he hoisted himself out of the water and onto the ladder, dripping wet from his waist down. After one last glance down at Elizabeth, he turned and entered the house.

"Are you ready, Jack?" Tia Dalma asked quietly. I felt sick.

"Er…" I hadn't really thought about it. It dawned on me that I was giving up…everything, as a matter of fact. All of it would be forever gone to me…and, being a pirate, I was sure I'd end up in Hell, if there even was an afterlife. It struck me as very, very odd that I didn't_ have_ to think about it. I knew what I wanted to do…and while I was afraid, I would not turn back. "Yes." I said finally. I took a deep breath.

Tia Dalma smiled kindly, and I saw tears in her eyes. Then I watched breathlessly as she reached into Elizabeth's pocket…and pulled out a silver music box. Hers, to be exact. Solemnly, she placed the music box on Elizabeth's chest. Suddenly, I noticed ripples in the water, coming from all directions. Looking around me, I saw hundreds—no—_thousands_ of people coming forward, paint on their faces and lit candles in their hands. They were humming songs in a different tongue, one that I'd never heard before. Some were shaking their heads, dancing vigorously, their faces contorted into all manner of expressions. As they came closer, their song became louder. Tia Dalma began to join them, moving her hips back and forth, her skirt swishing in the water. She nodded at me, and then looked down at Elizabeth, signaling me to take over the position of keeping Elizabeth afloat.

I slid my hands underneath her body as I stared down into her perfect face. I noticed that the song was becoming very, very loud now, and everyone was practically screaming. Tia Dalma unexpectedly raised her hands then, and all manner of noise ceased immediately. I could hear the crickets chirping.

In a swift movement, Tia Dalma reached down and opened the lid of the previously mentioned music box. A sweet, soft tune filled the air. My eyelids felt heavy immediately, and I was soon struggling to stand. Elizabeth felt incredibly heavy.

The music seemed to carry me away, and I felt like I was looking down on the whole scene. It was truly a grand sight; the only sound in the whole swamp was the soft, sweet music.

It felt like a dream as Tia Dalma took the knife from her skirt, took one of my hands in hers, and cut across my palm. It did not hurt at all; it only felt as though a piece of ice had slid across my palm. I blinked, and found it even harder to open my eyes. She did the same thing to Elizabeth's hand, and then placed both our hands together. Elizabeth's blood still felt warm, or at least I thought so; it was hard to tell in my dreamy state.

Then Tia Dalma reached up and put her palm on my head, slowly pushing it down. I did not question this; I was far too tired to fight it. I began sinking beneath the black water, feeling a strange, cold sensation as it climbed up my torso, reaching my chin. Then, I hazily noticed Tia Dalma taking control of Elizabeth again. I looked up through the water and saw Tia Dalma's face suddenly contort into an angry, vengeful expression. She raised the knife above her head with both hands. The music was muffled underwater, so it was easier for me to understand what she was doing. In a second's time, I watched as Tia Dalma brought the knife crashing down into Elizabeth's stomach.

It did not phase me when red, curling droplets quickly formed puddles that tumbled through the water and down to me. I blinked upward and saw Tia Dalma, staring down at me.

I finally noticed that I could not breathe; my heart began to pound loudly in my ears as the need to get to air surged through me. I started to swim up, but Tia Dalma shook her head sadly. I knew this was it. I was supposed to die. Right now. I blinked again, the red of the water slowly fading away. Tia Dalma looked down at me; it was growing black around her face. I still heard the music, and so I still felt tired. But a pain so severe began to creep into my chest that I found myself trying to swim upward. Shaking my head, trying to fight the urge, I forced the last bit of air out through my mouth. A few, final bubbles floated to the surface of the water, about six inches above me.

Tia Dalma, crying now, nodded to me, the way you do to someone that you're saying a final farewell to. I tried to smile. Finally, the pressure of the water was too much, and I closed my eyes, surrendering to the finality of darkness.

**Elizabeth Swann**

I woke up with a great, gasping breath. I felt cold water all around me, saw the night sky above me, felt a terrible pain in my stomach. Almost as soon as I took that first breath, I felt hands around me, pulling me up, helping me stand. I turned and saw Tia Dalma, smiling at me, fresh tears in her eyes. I realized we were standing in the water that surrounded her house; I wondered how I'd gotten there and why there were so many people staring at me.

"What…w-where's Jack?" I asked, my throat dry and sore. Tia Dalma's slight smile disappeared immediately. I saw her eyes glance to the water behind me, but then back to my face. She looked almost fearful. I wondered what she was looking at.

Slowly, trying to control my sudden curiosity, I turned around to look down into the water.

"Elizabeth…no!" Tia Dalma began, grabbing my hand. "You don't want to do that!"

I did not look at her, but stared into the foggy water, searching for whatever Tia Dalma had seen. She began to tug on my arm, but I jerked it away and walked forward groggily. Suddenly, I bumped into something, and I watched as a dark mass of hair rose to the surface of the water surrounding me. I took a deep breath; my heart caught in my throat. Reaching down, I put one hand into the dark mass and pushed on it. Slowly, the mass rolled over to reveal a very familiar, very lifeless face.

A face with smoldering black eyes.

I screamed until my screams faded into aching, hopeless sobs.

**End Chapter**

Very sad, huh? But this is the last sad chapter of them all! I think I'll only have one more after this, and then maybe an epilogue. So review if you'd like to read the last two chapters sooner rather than later!


	17. Interesting Fellow

Disclaimer: I…own…zip. Uh—dee—doo—dah. Woohoo.

Au/N: The last chapter, "The Ultimate Sacrifice," earned the most reviews out of any chapter so far! 41! Thank you so much for all your support! This will be the last chapter of this story, except for maybe the epilogue. I haven't put much thought into the epilogue…I'm beginning to think it isn't such a great idea. But tell me what you think in a review!

**-:-WE HAVE AWINNER! -:-As previously mentioned in my last chapter, I promised to give the 410th reviewer of this story a prize! A one-shot of their choice, any characters they want (so long as I am familiar the movie/book/TV show/etc. that they came from)! And the winner is….Hanna! (By the way, in case there is more than one Hanna, this is the review she left on the 27th of August: _This story is absolutely amazing. You are an amazing writer. Talented and witty. Update soon. Very soon, because I love this.) _I don't think she's a member of this site, but Hanna, you can send me a message and tell me what you'd like your story to be about! Yay for you! **

_**Chapter 17, Interesting Fellow**_

**Elizabeth Swann**

I stood, feeling quite alone, in the midst of a cold river, staring through a few inches of water into the face of Captain Jack Sparrow. His eyes stared straight ahead, looking through me to the heavens. I had stopped crying now; I realized rather quickly that it would do no good, and that Jack would not have me cry over him. He'd call me weak and pathetic, hardly a pirate at all. He would not have wanted it.

Ragetti and Pintel stood nearby; Barbossa stood staring into the heavens on the porch of Tia Dalma's home. Will looked down on the scene with what I thought were tears in his eyes. Ragetti took out his Bible and flipped through it. Satisfied, he began to read it, and then closed his eyes, praying.

_It won't do any good now…_

Then, in the middle of wallowing in self-pity and recognizing my sudden, excruciatingly painful loss…I felt Tia Dalma's hand slowly slip over my shoulder and grip it gently. I swallowed hard and blinked back tears, unable to tear my eyes away from Jack. His face was so, so different…his eyes didn't sparkle and his skin seemed faded and gray. He wasn't like the Jack I knew and loved at all.

_Here I go pretending again_

_Falling into a façade so deep_

_That Houdini would beg_

_For it to end._

_I'm biting my lip now_

'_Cause it's the only way I get to bleed_

_And I've taken so many different pills_

_Illusions are starting to look just like reality._

_So this is another "last time"_

_I'll succumb to this devastation_

_And maybe if I can hold my breath till my heart stops_

_I can blame it on a lucid imagination._

_I'm not assigning faults here_

_I'm just looking for something back_

'_Cause my heart's been broken so long_

_I think I'm starting to collapse. _

_So I've built a fortress around me_

_To block out the pain of the abyss_

_And as the stars and planets align _

_I realize the sound in your voice is what I miss._

_I'm not sure how long my walls will last_

_Cause everyone's vendetta is clashing with my own_

_And their ideas are cluttering up my mind_

_Just like a garden that's been overgrown._

_Yet this destination isn't the one_

_That I'd had hoped for us to achieve_

_And with everything that has happened_

_I wish in my words he would still believe._

'_Cause I just can't help but to want him_

_On a night such as this_

_And all I need is one more, "I love you"_

_And a last "long distance" kiss…_

Suddenly, Tia Dalma leaned forward, confident sounding, and the words she spoke filled my heart with a fleeting, but relevant, hope.

"He gave himself for you, Elizabeth. He is not de old Jack! When old t'ings die, what is reborn in their place?" she hissed, urging me to respond.

I heard Ragetti gasp from the side. Tears burning my eyes, I turned to look at him. Tia Dalma, whom I could see from the corner of my eyes, was smiling widely.

"Second Corinthians…chapter five…verse seventeen…" Ragetti mumbled, his voice faint and disbelieving, staring down into his Bible.

"What did you say, boy?" Tia Dalma asked loudly. The throng of people around us began to get excited, whispering loudly, forming a sort of strange rhythm.

"Second Corinthians…" Ragetti said again, becoming louder, "chapter five…verse seventeen!"

"What are ye goin' on about now? Let me see that thing!" Pintel shouted, snatching the Bible from Ragetti. He looked at it for two seconds and then threw it back to Ragetti. "Why did you throw it on me when you know I can't read! What's the matter with you, eh?"

Ignoring him, Ragetti cleared his throat loudly. Smiling, his voice shaky, he began:

"'…he is a new creature: old things have passed away; behold all things are become new.' Second Corinthians, chapter five, verse seventeen!" Ragetti exclaimed happily. I didn't understand.

"T'ink about it Elizabeth!" Tia Dalma said when she saw the confusion on my face. "When things grow old and die, what takes their place? New life! And when an old life is given so that a new life can begin…" Carefully, she placed both hands on my shoulders and turned my body to face the place in the water where Jack had been. I looked down, preparing myself for more pain. But, to my surprise…Jack was not there.

"H—how…what did you do?" I asked her quietly, stroking the top of the water with my fingers to be sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Interesting fellow, that Captain Jack Sparrow. Took him all of five seconds to give up his life for you. Never once ask me how long he'd have to stay dead!" Tia Dalma screeched, her voice high pitched. Cackling, she threw back her head and raised her hands to the sky.

After a moment of realization, I knew what Tia Dalma had done. She'd performed nothing less than a miracle. Because of her, Jack was alive. Instantly, I felt joy surging through me. But I did not see Jack. I vaguely heard the mass of people around me singing and dancing…I saw Ragetti, Pintel, Barbossa, and even Will talking merrily. But I would not be entirely happy until I saw Jack.

"But…if he's alive…then where…?"

"With Feng, child. When one dies, your soul is doomed to wander de earth until you fulfill your… 'unfinished business.' I told you dat not'ing of dis world could kill Feng, did I not? And Jack, now, bein' a doomed soul…is not of this world at all. Oh, yes. And, those that dwell on de other side…are not the kind to turn away bargains! They would give you anything if you gave them a soul as evil as Feng's…even your life. I imagine dat very, very soon…when his 'business' is done…dat he come back to you, yes. Be patient. Good t'ings come to those…who wait."

I smiled along with her, silent understanding slowly filling me. Another thought, one that was not of Jack for once, struck me, and I felt compelled to ask Tia Dalma about it. She had turned and begun to walk away, but my quiet question stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Do you miss him, Tia?" I asked, my voice hard to hear over the deafening roar of the celebration going on around us.

"Who, child?" she asked, not turning around; I knew she knew perfectly well who I was talking about.

"Davy Jones. You were his lover, weren't you?"

Turning only her head, I saw a tear rolling down her brown cheek, but a smile, wide and full of sincerity, covered her face.

"No, Elizabeth. I do not miss Davy Jones. How could I miss him, when I be the one who damned him?" she asked, her voice slowly fading into laughter. I grinned again as she turned from me and ascended the steps to her home.

I did not know it then, but I would never see Tia Dalma again.

Suddenly, the air around me grew eerily still.

The voices ceased. Children stopped laughing. Even the crickets refused to sing.

Turning around, I heard watery steps approaching me. I kept my eyes on the water, afraid that Jack's drowned corpse was returning to the top. But I saw nothing.

"Elizabeth," a familiar voice said.

My heart stopped.

"Elizabeth," the voice repeated, this time louder.

I bit my lip. I was delusional. It could not be.

"Lizzie!" the voice screamed. Startled, I jerked my head back and gazed, rather shockingly, into the smoldering eyes of Captain Jack Sparrow.

"It's the Cap'n!" someone whispered.

"He's alive!" said another.

But I had to feel it for myself. Slowly, my fingers cautiously approaching the dripping figure of the man I loved, I prepared myself to be hopelessly disappointed if it were a dream. However, I could not help but get my hopes up.

Then, a warm hand snatched my outstretched one away and pulled it up to his bronzed face. His black hair curled around his shoulders, and his clothes clung enticingly to his body. Grinning, he took my astounded face to his, closed his eyes, and pressed his lips against mine.

It was better than the most wonderful dream I'd ever known.

As he pulled away, he rested his sweaty forehead to mine, his hands still slid over my jaw on either side. I breathed in his scent and felt more tears coming forth.

"Elizabeth—OW!"

In a matter of seconds, I'd leaned back and slapped him—hard—across his sopping wet face. He reeled back and felt with a loud splash into the water behind him. Everyone stared on, dumbfounded.

It took him a moment, but he stood, holding his face. It made me smile to see that I'd drawn a bit of blood from his bottom lip. He wiped it away incredulously. Staring at the fingers covered in the blood from his lip, he shouted:

"You…made me bleed! Woman…you…made me…_bleed_!" he said, completely amazed. He held out the bloody fingers to me, shaking them at me. I giggled. He looked positively angry at my laughter. "What did you hit me for?" he pouted, rubbing his lip.

"Because you are, without a doubt, the worst pirate in the Caribbean!" I giggled.

"Oh? And what makes you say that, love?" Jack asked, coming closer, slipping his arms around my waist.

"Only the worst of men leave their beloveds to fend for themselves in such a cruel world!" I argued, smiling widely at him.

"I had to take care of…certain matters…that we shall not discuss at this precise moment if you don't mind, Lizzie dear." He came closer to my face, but I slipped a finger up between us and pressed it to his lips.

"Do you hear that, Jack?" I asked, closing my eyes. He was quiet for a moment. When I opened my eyes, I blushed when I saw that he was staring, transfixed, into my own.

"I do hear it, Elizabeth," he said, his voice calm and pleasant. And he said, just before he pressed his lips to mine again: "It's the end of what we knew."

**FINIS**

Ah! Don't you love happy endings?

Review…and tell me why you do…or why you don't. Savvy?

p.s. Laura Carnes wrote the poem titled "Long Distance Kiss" featured in this story. She and her brilliance also came up with, "Interesting fellow, that Captain Jack Sparrow!" and I love her to death, 'cause it rhymed!


End file.
